¿Quien será tu cita esta noche?
by Kilunni-chan
Summary: Ichigo está algo deprimido, y Keigo y Asano intentan algo para ayudarle ¿Como resultará todo cuando lo envien a un programa de televisión donde la conductora es Mashiro y sus contrincantes son un extraterrestre, un gato y un amante de la naturaleza?
1. Chapter 1

_Muy bien, y ahora vengo con un crossover para todos ustedes (:_

_esta historia comenzé a idearla hace poco porque mi hermana le ha tomado una gran facinación a "Tokio Mew Mew"_

_y bueno, una noche delirando antes de poder conciliar el sueño fue cuando se me ocurrió_

_imaginé el escenario donde Renji después de la pelea contra Tsukishima y Ginjo - ya más calmada la cosa - le preguntaba a Ichigo que había sido de él en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto, ahí era donde Ichigo le contestaba que bueno. . . se había conseguido una novia y era cuando Renji se burlaba de él a más no poder._

_Y bueno, era la idea original, y tenia planeado hacer un one-shot_

_pero soy una persona que no se contenta con tan poco desarrollo,_

_así que tuve que inventarme toda la historia de como conoció a su novia y demás, _

_fue entonces cuando surgio "¿Quien será tu cita esta noche?"_

_así que espero que alguien este leyendo esto_

_y sobre todo. . ._

_¡Que la disfruten!_

_Así que sin más, les dejo aquí la historia ¡Nos vemos abajo! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién será tu cita esta noche?<strong>

Capítulo 1.

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

Aunque no lo admitiera estaba realmente nervioso, hace tanto que no la veía, desde que había comenzado con todo eso de "Xcution" y los fullbringers no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuese el recuperar mis poderes, pero hace tan solo unos días _ella_ me había llamado, pidiéndome que saliéramos alguna tarde, yo había aceptado, ahora que todo estaba bien realmente deseaba verla, pero poco después de haber aceptado comenzaron las incesantes preguntas en mi cabeza, "_¿Cómo la saludaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Acaso debería llevarle algún presente? ¿Mi camisa combinaría con mis zapatos?" _la verdad comenzaba a pensarlo demasiado, no es como si fuese tan complicado, se trataba de _ella_, ya la conocía y sabía que no me pediría tantas explicaciones, era mejor relajarse.

Llevaba ya un par de horas recostado en mi cama, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos y los auriculares puestos, había terminado ya toda la tarea pendiente y hasta me había dado una ducha, cuidando de ponerme mí mejor par de pantalones y mi camisa favorita para la ocasión, pero ahora que no tenía nada más que hacer, más que esperar la hora señalada no podía evitar ponerme nervioso, cosa que de verdad resultaba molesto y todo por el simple hecho de no poder soportar ese sentimiento, esa sensación que hacía estragos dentro de mí, que me revolvía el estómago y me hacía sudar las palmas de las manos.

Al final, termine por impacientarme y salí de mi habitación, la verdad quedarme ahí dentro mirando el techo no me ayudaría a calmarme, tomé las llaves de la casa, esquivé la patada voladora de mi padre y, luego de asegurarle a Yuzu que él estaría bien después de haber atravesado la ventana, salí en dirección al parque.

Tan pronto llegué ahí me di cuenta que tan solo sería lo mismo que en mi habitación, aunque con la diferencia de que estaría ya en el lugar de la cita. Decidí sentarme en una banca que se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol, no recordaba la última vez que había decidido salir al parque yo solo, lo que se me antojó realmente extraño. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había decidido sentarme cando sentí una patada que me daba de lleno en la cara, bien, soy una persona razonable y muy paciente, pero eso sí que me había encabronado.

- ¡Joder! ¿¡Ya nadie puede venir a relajarse al parque sin ser atacado por algún maniático con un serio problema mental! – pregunté o más bien, grite a los cuatro vientos realmente enfadado. De acuerdo, no soy tan razonable como lo creo.

- Vaya, ¿Esa es la forma en que saludas a tus amigos? – me pregunto la morena a la que le había gritado.

- No puedes reclamarle nada cuando fuiste tú quien le pateo en la cara – ahora se trataba del chico alto al lado de ella.

- ¿Qué nunca puedes estar de mi lado? – le pregunto ella.

- ¡Lo estaría si no fueras tan imprudente! – alzó la voz él.

- ¡Imprudente! ¡Creo que no te has visto en un espejo aún, es como si tuvieras tatuada la palabra "Imprudencia" en la frente! – y aquí venía una tonta pelea que no llevaría a ninguna parte.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Renji! – exclamé entre asombrado e irritado. De verdad, ¿Por qué cada que les veía comenzaban a discutir antes de saludarme? Pensándolo mejor, no recordaba alguna vez en que me hubiesen saludado pacíficamente - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿Pues qué íbamos a hacer sino venir a verte? – me pregunto retóricamente Rukia con ese tono de superioridad que detestaba – Yuzu nos dijo donde encontrarte.

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Renji espantando a unos niños que pasaban por ahí, y llamando la atención de unas chicas que desde hace un buen rato le lanzaban miradas – Solo queremos charlar un rato, no sabemos mucho de lo que ha sido de ti después de que te dejamos hace diecisiete meses.

- Mmmm. . . bueno – me lo pensé un poco, después de todo, se trataba de ellos, no dudaba en que terminarían dándome esos comentarios desalentadores – ahora tengo novia – les solté. Solo esperaba que, por su propio bien, no estallaran en carcajadas, lo que claro, no dudaron en hacer.

Estuvieron un buen rato riendo, hasta ahora había contado dieciocho minutos, en este momento se encontraban tirados en el suelo agarrándose la tripa, supuse que después de ese ataque de risa repentino a esas chicas les dejaría de parecer atractivo el cabeza de piña, pero me sorprendí realmente cuando vi que su "club de fans" había aumentado considerablemente. ¡Mierda! Si el hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo pataleando, con las manos en la barriga, riendo a mandíbula batiente y hasta su perfecto peinado apretado se había deshecho.

Baje mi pierna derecha de la izquierda y subí ésta a la derecha, era la octava vez que cambiaba de posición, ya hasta comenzaba a aburrirme, y me cansaba de fulminarlos con la mirada. Al fin vi como se incorporaban de a poco, tomándose el uno al otro como apoyo para no volver a caer, el cabeza de piña se pasó las manos por el cabello y la enana se limpió las lagrimas que había soltado, después de unos cuantos minutos más se dignaron a dirigirme la palabra, el primero en hablar fue Renji.

- ¿Una novia? ¿De verdad? ¿El-cabeza-de-zanahoria-ceño-fruncido-Kurosaki ha conseguido una novia? – me pregunto. ¿En serio tenía que usar todas esas expresiones? Fruncí mi entrecejo aún más.

- Vamos Renji, no seas tan desconsiderado con él, y no le restes meritos, de verdad que debió haber sido muy difícil para él haber logrado una hazaña así – comentó Rukia; esa enana del demonio me las pagaría.

- ¿De quién se trata? ¿Acaso es esa chica, Orihime?

- No, no es ella, cabeza de cerillo – ironicé.

- Entonces, ¿Quién es ella? – Renji ignoró mi insulto olímpicamente para pasar con la siguiente pregunta.

- Bueno, obviamente es _ella._ . . – le respondí algo nervioso, ¿¡Obviamente es _ella_! ¿Qué clase de respuesta había sido esa Kurosaki?

- Claro, malo si no lo fuera – me dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Malo? – pregunto Rukia, a lo que los dos volteamos a verle con una ceja alzada – Bueno, es que con los tiempos de ahora uno ya puede esperarse de todo, y no creo que sea tan malo, digo, si esa fue tu decisión Ichigo claro que la respetaremos.

- ¡Enana del demonio! ¿En qué mierda estas pensando? – le grité molesto, Renji se quedó plantado a un lado mío, con una mano en la barbilla y con expresión pensativa, como si evaluara las posibilidades de que yo pudiera. . . de que yo fuera. . . - ¡Renji, imbécil! ¡Tú deja de pensar eso!

- Bueno, es que Rukia lo mencionó y. . .

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar en una posibilidad así! – le amenacé.

- De acuerdo, entonces dinos, ¿Cómo es _ella_?

- Bueno. . . ella tiene el cabello rojo, ¡Exacto! Y sus ojos son marrones. . . castaños. . . como les quieran llamar – traté de explicarles.

- ¿Seguro que no estás describiendo a Renji? – me preguntó Rukia de brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja.

- ¡Claro que no! – le dije ruborizándome un poco ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas? Claro, que sonaba un poco como Renji, pero que creía ella, ¿Qué lo estaba inventando todo?

- ¿Seguro que no te estás inventando todo esto solo para impresionar? – vaya, de verdad creía eso, una gota de sudor cayó por detrás de mi cabeza.

- ¡Pero claro que no son inventos! – grité ya cabreado.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama ella? – me preguntó Renji.

- Su nombre es. . . Ichigo – les dije con un poco de duda.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ichigo! – exclamaron los dos después de haber volteado a verse el uno al otro, dejando patente su incredibilidad.

- De verdad que no eres nada original, te pasamos que hayas dicho que su cabellos y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los míos, pero decir que ella tiene el mismo nombre que tu. . . . en serio que no tienes mucha imaginación pelospinchos – me dijo Renji.

- ¡No es ningún invento! – volví a enrojecer, lo que seguro tomaron como otra prueba de que yo mentía.

- Entonces, ¿Nosotros la conocemos? – me preguntaron, esperando expectantes mi respuesta.

- Pu-pues. . . no – titubé. Vaya que el hecho de demostrarles que tenía novia sí que resultaba difícil, y más cuando Rukia me miraba con esos penetrantes ojos violetas que me ponían de los nervios.

- Mi muy estimado Renji – hablo Rukia haciéndose la interesante.

- ¿Qué ocurre mi querida Rukia?

- Creo que después de este interrogatorio he llegado a una conclusión.

- Oh vaya, si yo también lo he hecho, ¿Le parecería compartirla con un servidor?

- Solo si usted hace lo propio – en ese momento ambos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire para después exclamar al mismo tiempo justamente lo mismo.

- ¡Kurosaki es un mal mentiroso! – gritaron ambos llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

- Son un par de payasos – murmuré fulminándoles con la mirada, en serio que me hacían perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba – En verdad, ustedes no la conocen porque ella no es de aquí, resulta que se mudo hasta hace poco, cuando la conocí ella vivía en Tokio.

- ¿Entonces como fue su gran primer encuentro?

- Bueno, todo fue cosa de el idiota de Asano y de Mizuiro – les explique rascándome la nuca, la verdad, como olvidar una estupidez como esa – ese par me inscribió para un programa llamado "¿Quien será tu cita esta noche?" creyeron que sería una buena broma o algo así. . .

Aún recordaba el día en que habían llegado con la noticia, como había estado algo deprimido esos días – por la pérdida de mis poderes y el que no volvería a ver a Rukia, lo admito – decidieron hacer algo para animarme, y que mejor que jugarle una broma a Kurosaki-cabeza-de-zanahoria-Ichigo que inscribirlo a un programa de concursos, si lo sé, acabo de agredirme a mí mismo, tanto escuchar a la gente repetirlo se le pega a uno, así que terminé atorado con el compromiso de asistir a ese estúpido programa.

- ¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun! – me saludó Inoue en cuanto entré al salón.

- Buenos días Orihime – le devolví el saludo y fui hacia mi lugar de costumbre.

- ¿Tienes planeado algo para esta tarde? Porque estaba pensando en invitarte a ver una película, Ishida ya aceptó mi invitación y Tatsuki también vendrá y esperaba que tu. . .

- Suena bien, pero tengo que ayudar a mi padre en la clínica, últimamente hemos tenido bastantes clientes – me excusé, la verdad no tenía ganas de ir a ver una película, pero no me agradaba para nada negarle algo a Inoue así como así, por lo que siempre terminaba inventando excusas.

- Vamos Ichigo, siempre dices que no, ¿De verdad no has salido a divertirte últimamente? – me preguntó Tatsuki acercándose a mi pupitre.

- Inoue y Arisawa-san tienen razón Ichigo – ¿Que se creía ese cuatro ojos hablándome así? De todas formas le ignoré, últimamente no me apetecía pelearme con él.

- ¡Ichigoooooo! – ese era Asano, corriendo hacia mí con sus brazos abiertos - ¡Agdsft! – y así es como se escuchaba Asano, recibiendo mi puñetazo de lleno en la cara.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras hacia Ichigo de esa forma? – ese era Mizuiro, que había despegado la vista de su celular para voltear a vernos.

- No lo sé, ¿Cuatro mil trescientas cuarentaiocho millones de veces? – respondió el castaño desde el suelo, donde sostenía su nariz tratando de detener el sangrado, vaya, le había roto la nariz. . . otra vez.

- Cerca, pero no – le dijo Mizuiro regresando la vista a su celular – de todas formas, deja de hacer el tonto y levántate de ahí.

- ¡No estoy haciendo el tonto! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan cruel conmigo Mizuiro? – se quejó Asano, llorando dramáticamente al lado de Kojima parecía que ya se encontraba mejor.

- No sé a qué te refieres Asano-san – le sonrió.

- ¡Y ahí está otra vez! ¡Otra vez esa forma de referirte a mí! ¿Es que realmente no le importo a mis compañeros? ¿¡Por qué soy tan desdichado! – y ya había comenzado otra vez, rodé los ojos con cansancio, era lo mismo todos los días, ¿Qué no se hartaba de eso?

- Concéntrate Asano-san, hay que darle las buenas noticias a Ichigo – le recordó Mizuiro, ¿Buenas noticias? ¿Para mí? Eso sí que resultaba extraño, me giré para verles mejor, e Ishida y los demás se acercaron para escuchar.

- ¡Claro Ichigo! ¡Como Mizuiro y yo somos unos buenos amigos, a los que no les gusta verte con esa cara de cordero degollado hemos decidido hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para animarte! – me dijo el castaño con revitalizadas energías. Había algo que ya no me agradaba.

- Mi novia – su novia de turno – nos ha dado la gran idea, y de verdad que nos ha parecido fabulosa, – ¿Iban a seguir con esto? ¡Díganlo de una buena vez! Observe como Mizuiro y Asano balbuceaban un montón de cosas que no eran de mi interés, y seguro que ni ellos lo entendían; cuando ya comenzaba a impacientarme y estaba a punto de lanzarles un par de libros a la cara lo soltaron al fin – . . .y bueno, ¡Te hemos inscrito a un programa televisivo de concursos!

- ¿¡Qué cosa! – exclamé incrédulo, y conmigo, el resto de mis amigos.

- Exacto Ichigo, y nada más ni nada menos que al programa "¿Quién será tu cita esta noche?" – me dijo Asano.

- ¡Yai! Yo veo ese programa todos los sábados por la noche es realmente muy divertido – exclamó Orihime aplaudiendo realmente emocionada.

- ¿Y qué mierda es ese programa? – pregunté, aunque de verdad que me asustaba la respuesta.

- Se trata de un programa en el que cuatro chicos son puestos a prueba por una chica que trata de encontrar a su "pareja ideal", ella por supuesto, no conoce la identidad de los chicos ni como son, y solo puede elegir en base a las respuestas que le hayan dado los chicos para saber quién es más compatible con ella – para mi sorpresa, fue Ishida quien respondió a mi pregunta, acomodándose sus anteojos y dándose aires de intelectual.

- ¡No me digas Ishida que tu también vez esa cosa!

- Bueno es. . . entretenido – me respondió volteando hacia otra dirección. Vaya, si que era un chico raro.

- ¿Entonces se supone que compita en ese absurdo programa contra otros tres idiotas que tratan de ganar una cita con una chica?

- ¡Sí! ¿Acaso no suena divertido? – me dijo Asano levantando los brazos en señal de festejo.

- ¡Ni muerto pienso ir ahí! – exclamé. Solo a un idiota como Asano podía ocurrírsele tal cosa, aunque, al parecer, Mizuiro le había ayudado con eso, lo que me extrañaba.

- ¡Pero Ichigo! Ese programa recibe una gran cantidad de solicitudes de chicos que piden ir como participantes! ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue lograr que quedaras ahí? Además ya estás en la lista, y hasta enviaron los boletos de avión e hicieron reservaciones en un estupendo hotel para que pudieras asistir, ¡No puedes negarte! – me explicó Keigo.

- En ese caso Asano – le dije y el asintió feliz de la vida - ¡Date por muerto! – grité para luego salir corriendo detrás de él.

Después de aquel episodio antes de la clase, y de que la profesora me dejara parado en el pasillo cargando un par de cubetas de agua como castigo por casi asesinar a Asano; tuve que hacerme a la idea de que tendría que asistir a ese absurdo programa de televisión. Había intentado llamar a la televisora y hacerles saber que no me interesaba participar en el programa, pero la mujer que me contestó hablaba a mil por hora y decía una gran cantidad de cosas que no entendí, así que terminé por rendirme. Habían enviado un par de boletos de avión, uno para mí y otro para cualquier acompañante de mi elección, además de que habían hecho reservaciones en un lujoso hotel y de que habían reservado una entrada al programa para mi acompañante, para que así pudiera disfrutar del show, si me preguntaban a mí, era una completa estupidez, además de que el hecho de que se tomaran todas estas molestias no me cuadraba para nada, de todas formas no hice ninguna pregunta, ya luego averiguaría de que se trataba.

El dia en que se llevaría a cabo el programa un chico unos cuatro años mayor que nosotros vino a buscarnos en una lujosa bicicleta, si, dije bicicleta, trajo con el otras dos para nosotros, y, según nos dijo, no habían podido traer un mejor medio de transporte debido a que se habían excedido en los gastos con nuestro hospedaje, ya decía yo que se tomaban bastantes molestias para traernos hasta aquí, ahora teníamos que pedalear hasta el estudio, fruncí el entrecejo, pero aún así subí a la bicicleta, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya nos encontrábamos dentro del estudio parados en el centro del foro. Debo admitirlo, todo parecía impresionante, y bueno, es que yo nunca había entrado a un foro de televisión y mucho menos participado en algún programa, al recordar eso último volví a ponerme de mal humor.

- Mas te vale cambiar esa cara Kurosaki, no creo que quieras asustar a los niños pequeños que vean el programa – me dijo el cuatro ojos, si, el era mi acompañante, muy a mi pesar.

- No te hagas el gracioso Ishida, bien sabes que no te traje aquí por gusto, fue para evitarme el tener que traer a Asano y por el hecho de que. . .

- De que Inoue quería que te acompañara – completó – ya lo se idiota.

- Cállate, de todas formas, no era necesario que vinieras, no es como si necesitara una niñera.

- Y no es como si a mí me gustara hacerla de tu niñera – me respondió, en ese momento realmente quería romperle la cara, pero justo cuando levanté la mano para lanzarle un golpe sentí como me jalaban.

- Muy mal Kurosaki-kun, ya deberías de saber que la violencia no es para nada buena – me dijo una mujer pequeña de cabello corto y verde.

- ¿Mashiro? – vaya, esto si era una sorpresa, si se trataba de la vizard Mashiro Kuna, detrás de ella pude ver a Kensei - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pero que preguntas Berry-tan, si fui yo la que te trajo hasta acá – me dijo sonriendo al tiempo que me arrastraba por los pasillos detrás del escenario, Ishida y Kensei nos seguían a su paso – la verdad fue un gran esfuerzo de producción, pero cuando vi tu solicitud dije, no podemos perdernos la oportunidad de que "Kurosaki-obstinado-cabeza-de-calabaza-Ichigo" nos acompañe. Y bueno, así fue como decidí ir a suplicar al productor para que me dejara traerte desde Karakura hasta acá.

- Ahora entendía, había sido todo cosa de esta enana chiflada, Mashiro, la verdad ya me hubiera imaginado algo así, debido a la cantidad de cosas extrañas que me pasan. . . o que solían pasarme, pero aún había algo que no quedaba claro, ¿Qué hacían los vizards acá?

- ¿Y tú qué haces acá? – le pregunté.

- Bueno, ¿Pues qué no se nota? Claro que soy la nueva conductora de éste programa, se deshicieron de todo el personal y contrataron gente nueva y pues ahora yo soy la conductora, ¡Si hasta le cambiaron el nombre al programa! Antes se llamaba "Las historias de la vieja tía Magnolia".

- ¿Y dices que tu vez esto Ishida? – le dije alzando una ceja, bueno, el que viera un programa de este tipo no se me hacia tan extraño tomando en cuenta que ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con Orihime, pero que viera un programa llamado "Las historias de la vieja tía Magnolia" si dejaba mucho que desear.

- Bueno, en sustancia era el mismo – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Entonces qué onda con el nombrecito?

- Bueno, los de producción nunca han sido muy creativos, por eso les he pedido que me lo dejen todo a mi – Mashiro volvió a sonreír y después se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca que tenía un letrero que rezaba "Participantes" – muy bien, adentro están el resto de los concursantes, obviamente, tu entra y yo les vendré a ver dentro de quince minutos, mientras tanto, ¿Kensei, podrías llevar a Ishida a su asiento? ¿Sí? Gracias. Yo tengo que encargarme de unos asuntitos antes, lo que me recuerda, ¿Dónde estarán Hiyori y Shinji con las sogas y los cuatro galones de aderezo?

- Después de eso se marchó.

Sí que era una chica extraña, no es como si hubiese tenido mucho tiempo para conocerla cuando fui a mi entrenamiento con los vizards, pero nunca creí que estaría tan loca; después de ella también se retiraron Ishida y Kensei, dejándome sólo frente a la puerta blanca, solté un gran suspiro, tarde o temprano tendría que cruzar esa puerta y no quería hacerlo demasiado tarde cuando viniera Mashiro a empujarme con una de sus famosas patadas. Tomé el picaporte y lo giré lentamente, cualquier cosa con la que me topara ahí adentro no podría ser peor que enfrentarse con Kenpachi, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y empuje la puerta para encontrarme con un chico más o menos de mi edad, tenía un tono de piel algo grisácea, unas orejas puntiagudas y un cabello de color verde, daba la apariencia de estar enfermo y oré porque los otros concursantes no fueran aún más extraños; para mí alivio parecían comunes y corrientes, o más corrientes que comunes. . . solo había otros dos chicos más, uno de ellos era moreno de cabello negro y el otro tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Terminé de entrar y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, instantáneamente clavaron sus ojos en mí, lo que me incomodó tanto que terminé por fruncir el entrecejo aún más, aunque esto pareció intimidarles porque decidieron desviar la vista.

Me recargué en la pared a un lado de la entrada, y no llevaba ni cinco minutos ahí cuando alguien entró de improvisto aplastándome completamente con la puerta, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tan difícil es tocar antes de entrar, o avisar o algo así? La puerta volvió a cerrarse y terminé cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Joder! ¿Quién imbécil fue el que me aplastó contra la pared? – pregunté más que cabreado mientras me levantaba del suelo y me tomaba la nariz, por suerte no estaba rota.

- Berry-tan, creo que debería recordarte que no puedes usar ese vocabulario en televisión abierta. Como sea, faltan cinco para empezar, así que saldré yo primero para iniciar el programa y después los presentaré a ustedes, así que cuando escuchen su nombre deberán pasar al escenario y ocupar las sillas que ahí se encuentran, ¿Entendido? – nadie le respondió, por lo menos yo no planeaba hacerlo - ¿¡Entendido! – volvió a preguntar después de haberme lanzado una patada al estómago.

- Hai – le respondí con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Mashiro nos colocó unos números, y nos pidió que nos pusieramos unos extraños microfonos que dificilmente se notaban si uno se encontraba del otro lado del televisor, luego nos indicó que le siguiéramos a través de los pasillos, cuando llegamos a la entrada del escenario nos pidió que esperáramos hasta que nos llamara, Kensei nos dejó y dijo que debía ir a cambiarse, no parecía muy entusiasmado con todo eso, bueno, ya éramos dos. Vi como ella se posicionaba en medio del escenario y una chica llegaba para darle unos cuantos toques a su maquillaje, ¿No era ya suficiente? Después le colocaron uno de esos micrófonos muy parecidos a los que nosotros usabamos y le indicaron que el programa iniciaría en cinco. . . cuatro. . . tres. . . dos. . .

- ¡Muy buenas noches mí querido y apreciado público y bienvenidos a "¿Quién será tu cita esa noche?"! – gritó realmente entusiasmada y el público respondió gritando también – En el programa del día de hoy presentaremos nuevamente a una hermosa chica buscando a su chico ideal, y aquí tenemos a nuestros cuatro apuestos participantes – el publico volvió a gritar y yo revisé mi número, era el dos - Nuestro primer chico es Aoyama Masaya, tiene dieciséis años, es estudiante de instituto y además forma parte del equipo de kendo de su escuela, posee la habilidad de transformarse en el Caballero Azul, un valiente guerrero al servicio de la justicia – Mashiro terminó con una posecita boba apuntando hacia el público – ¡Con ustedes Masaya Aoyama!

El chico moreno que estaba parado a un lado mío salió al escenario y después de una reverencia al público se sentó en la primera silla.

- ¡Ahora recibamos a nuestro participante numero dos! – ese era mi turno, por un segundo planee salir huyendo de aquí pero estaba seguro de que luego Ishida me lo recordaría el resto de mi vida y realmente no quería soportar algo así. Me quedé – ¡El es Kurosaki Ichigo! Un apuesto chico de dieciséis años, a punto de cumplir diecisiete, de cabello llamativo anaranjado y ceño fruncido, originario de Karakura, estudiante de instituto y ex-shinigami sustituto, es un gran peleador aunque tiene un pobre manejo de la espada – una vena saltó en mi sien, ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? - ¡Con ustedes Kurosaki Ichigo!

Avance hasta donde se encontraba Mashiro y el otro chico, Aoyama, y me senté a un lado suyo en la pequeña y moderna silla roja, era realmente incómoda, como esas sillas que más parecen un adorno que un mueble al que puedes dar uso, traté de sonreír al público pero lo que me salió más bien fue una mueca, aún así varias chicas entre el público me devolvieron la sonrisa, a mi izquierda estaban las otras dos sillas y a la derecha de Aoyama había una pequeña división, supuse que del otro lado se encontraría la "hermosa chica".

- Ahora que ya tenemos a dos de nuestros participantes es hora de que demos la bienvenida al número tres, ¡Aquí esta Ikisatashi Kisshu! Este chico tiene. . . ¿Cuántos me dijo que tenía? – nos preguntó en un susurró acercándose a nosotros para que le escucháramos, ambos negamos con la cabeza – Tiene diecisiete años, viene de un planeta extraterrestre y actualmente no estudia, pero es villano de tiempo completo, tiene la habilidad de volar y teletransportarse a voluntad, demuestra un gran manejo de sus Espadas de Dragón y bueno, es algo extraño, nadie tiene ese tono de piel y esas orejas puntiagudas, pero que se le va a hacer. ¡Con ustedes Ikisatashi Kisshu! – fantástico, me habia tocado sentarme al lado del extraño de piel gris.

El flotó hasta acá y tomó asiento para luego sonreírme burlonamente, arquee una ceja, ¿Acaso yo le parecía gracioso?

- Ahora como pudieron darse cuenta, solo nos queda un participante por presentar, pero no por eso el menos importante, ¡Recibamos al último participante Shirogane Ryo! Es un chico de diecisiete años, estudiante de instituto y dueño de un café en Tokio, el "Café Mew Mew" donde encontrarán los más exquisitos postres y serán atendidos con gran amabilidad – ¿Acaso eso era publicidad en mitad de su perfil? – nuestro rubio y apuesto participante además tiene la extraña habilidad de. . . ¿Convertirse en un gato? Pues así lo dice, ¡Convertirse en gato! ¡Así que démosle un fuerte aplauso a Shirogane Ryo! – pues no había resultado ser yo el único extraño en este programa, ¿De verdad uno era un extraterrestre y el otro se transformaba en gato? Seguro y solo eran invenciones de Mashiro, - Y ahora para continuar les presentaré a nuestra hermosa chica misteriosa, o no tan misteriosa según leo – dijo mientras revisaba unas tarjetitas entre sus manos – ¡Con ustedes nuestra encantadora pelirroja "Neko-chan"! – ¿Acaso estaba utilizando un apodo? ¿Cuál era la finalidad de esto? – vamos Neko-chan, regálale una vuelta a tu público – después de eso pude ver como el público aplaudía y varios asistentes varones chiflaban a la chica, bueno, al parecer si era hermosa – eso es bienvenida.

- Muchas gracias por invitarme a tu programa Mashiro-san – dijo la chica, tenía una linda voz.

- ¡Oh! Por nada, pero mejor expliquemos el tema del programa de hoy. La cosa está así, esta chica se encuentra hoy aquí por el apoyo de sus amigas, y es que tiene a tres de estos chicos tras de ella y aún no ha podido decidirse por uno – supuse que esos tres eran mi competencia, ¿En ese caso que pintaba yo en todo esto? – así que yo le ayudaré a elegir a uno de ellos, pero también tenemos a nuestro invitado especial, quien es ajeno a todo este asunto, ¿Así que ustedes que opinan? ¿Al final nuestra querida Neko-chan se decidirá por alguno de ellos tres? ¿O nuestro encantador invitado especial será quien logre enamorarla? ¡No se lo pierdan! Regresando de estos cortes comerciales la primera prueba del amor.

Mashiro guiñó un ojo y se quedó viendo directo a la cámara, después alguien gritó que estábamos fuera y todos se relajaron, exceptuando a las chicas de maquillaje que se acercaron para retocarnos el rostro ¡Espere! ¡Yo no uso eso! ¡Joder! Así es como mi pesadilla iniciaba, con las cámaras y los reflectores apuntándome, una base de maquillaje en polvo en mi cara, la sensación de nauseas y unas irremediables ganas de salir huyendo de aquí.

* * *

><p><em>Y se acabó xD<em>

_bueno, esta bien para un primer cápítulo, o eso creo yo _

_a mi me gusto, y espero que a ustedes también_

_en el siguiente capi veremos las primeras dos pruebas _

_Mashiro: las pruebas del amor! '.^_

_Ichigo: es una verdadera estupidez ¬¬_

_a ti nadie te pregunto ¬¬_

_de todas formas, espero sus reviews (:_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muy bien tal vez haya demorado uuun poquitin con esto_

_pro en mi defensa debo decir que la escuela no me dejaba tiempo_

_ya se, que excusa más pobre, _

_¡Pero no se me ocurre alguna mejor!_

_Así que mejor les dejó el capítulo_

_¡Nos vemos abajo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

- Este programa es auspiciado por la "Cutre Hiyori Walker", si no es Cutre, no es una Walker.

- ¡Que es Súper! ¡Imbécil! – gritó Hiyori lanzándole una patada en la cara a Shinji que le tumbó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y lo lanzó varios metros más allá.

Diría que estaba preocupado por él, pero eso sería mentir, la verdad Shinji si era un imbécil y el solo se las buscaba con Hiyori. No pensé volver a ver a los vizard luego que desaparecieron tras la batalla con Aizen, pero ver a este par de idiotas peleando frente a mí y a Mashiro como conductora de un programa de televisión, me decía que claramente estaba soñando, o que había sufrido una grave contusión después de haber caído de un quinto piso y ahora tenía alucinaciones. Lástima que nada de eso fuera verdad, porque ahora yo sufría una crisis nerviosa como esas que creí nunca volvería a tener después de haber perdido mis poderes y de que Rukia y los demás se marcharan.

Volví a la realidad cuando la chica que tenía frente a mi me tomó de la barbilla para voltear mi rostro, aunque más que hacer su trabajo me parecía que me devoraba con la mirada, lo que me hizo estremecer, se mordió el labio inferior y luego se marcho, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo, de verdad que las personas del espectáculo y la televisión eran extrañas. El chico de cabello verde a un lado mío se mecía divertido en su silla, como si todo esto fuera un simple juego para él, el rubio se dedicaba a arreglarse el cabello y el moreno se limitaba a sonreír al público, todos parecían muy confiados. Estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro cuando vi a Mashiro correr frente a nosotros para volver a su posición mientras alguien gritaba que volvíamos a estar al aire.

- ¡Y bueno aquí estamos de regreso en esto que se llama. . .! – Mashiro dejó la frase incompleta; entonces todo el público gritó al mismo tiempo completando su oración.

- ¿¡Quién será tu cita esta noche!

- Y ahora tendremos justamente la primera prueba del amor, a la que nos gusta llamar: "¡Respóndeme cariño!" – nuevamente esa chiquilla se encontraba en una pose ridícula apuntando hacia las cámaras – Este juego consiste en que nuestra chica hará una serie de preguntas a nuestros apuestos participantes para saber que tan compatibles son con ella, "Neko-chan" ya tiene listas las preguntas que hará, y les prometo que no he tratado de intervenir en su lista, de acuerdo, si traté, pero ella no me dejó. . . de todas formas, recuerden que compensaremos cada buena respuesta con cinco puntos, y ustedes deben iniciar su respuesta con un "¿Te interesa amor?", o serán amonestados. Así que esfuércense muchachos, sobre todo tu Berry-tan, deja de hacer gestos.

¡Demonios! Yo no estaba haciendo gestos, y de ninguna manera quería responder a ese tonto cuestionario.

- De acuerdo, si ya todos comprendieron la temática comencemos con el cuestionario, Neko-chan. . .

- Respóndeme cariño. . . ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a una chica? – ¿Esa era la pregunta? Pero si yo no. . . pero si yo. . .

- ¡Yai! Y ustedes caballeros ¿Qué responden? – preguntó la peli-verde – Concursante número uno.

- ¿Te interesa amor? La última vez que bese a una chica fue hace poco, y fue realmente alguien especial – vaya, eso parecía muy embarazoso.

- ¡Wow! Qué cosas, ¿Y qué hay de ti concursante número dos?

- Yo. . . me abstengo de responder esa pregunta – objete, realmente no les iba a decir eso en televisión abierta.

- ¡Vamos! No puedes hacer eso, tienes que responder, o si no le ordenaré a Kensei que. . . – de acuerdo, no tenía que decir más, ahora con mi falta de poderes ese Kensei sí que me parecía aterrador.

- Yo… bueno. . . ¿Te interesa amor?. . . pues. . . yo nunca he besado a una chica – estaba seguro que en este momento mi rostro se encontraba más rojo que el cabello del cabeza de piña. El público soltó un "Aawww" ¿Acaso les parecía tierno? Idiotas.

- Qué lindo es eso – escuché decir a la chica, claro, ahora ella también se burlaba de mi, esto era un mal comienzo.

- Concursante número tres.

- ¿Te interesa amor? La última vez que besé a una chica fue ya hace tiempo, en un zológico.

- Concursante número cuatro – esta vez fue "Neko-chan" quien hablo.

- ¿Te interesa amor? La última vez que besé a una chica fue por un mero capricho- ¿Por un capricho? Aquí sí que estaban chiflados.

- ¡Siguiente pregunta! – exclamó Mashiro.

- Respóndeme cariño. . . ¿Cómo sería tu cita perfecta?

- ¡Concursante número cuatro! – exclamó Mashiro, ¿Comenzaría a rotar nuestras respuestas?

- ¿Te interesa amor? Mi cita perfecta sería una cena a la luz de la luna con el sonido de los violines como fondo.

- Concursante número uno.

- ¿Te interesa amor? La cita perfecta para mí sería un día de campo en una pradera cerca del río, conviviendo con la naturaleza.

- ¡Concursante número tres! – mierda, a mi me tocaría ser el último.

- ¡Pero si yo no sé de estas cosas! – se quejó el elfo volador a mi lado – Esto. . . ¿Te interesa amor? Pues yo. . . claro saldría a pasear por esta contami. . . quiero decir, bella ciudad – claro, él a mi no me convencía nada.

- ¡Concursante número dos! – claro, ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?

- ¿Te interesa amor? Porque mi cita ideal dependería simplemente de si estoy con mi chica especial o no – ¡idiota! ¿De dónde sacas esas cursiladas? Nuevamente escuche un "Aawww" por parte del público.

- ¡Oh! Berry-tan no sabía que fueras tan romántico – Mashiro me sonrió mientras pellizcaba una de mis mejillas.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Joder! ¿Qué a uno no pueden dejarle en paz? – exclamé.

- Berry-tan, eso te ha quitado muchos puntos – me dijo Mashiro.

- ¡A la mierda con los puntos! – grité.

- ¡Berry-tan, eso no se dice! De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tocaré tus puntos, pero a la próxima prueba, te prometo que sufrirás más que los demás. Y mira que Neko-chan ya comenzaba a hacerse una linda idea de ti, ahora sí que lo echaste a perder.

- ¡Cállate! Mejor dime cual es la siguiente pregunta – ordené volteando a ver un punto en el suelo.

- ¡Respóndeme cariño! ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?

- ¡Yo! – gritó el elfo – ¡Mi postre favorito son esas cosas heladas de colores que venden en los puestos de los parques, realmente le he tomado el gusto a eso!

- Se llaman raspados, idiota – le dijo el rubio creído – además, creo que es un postre demasiado absurdo. Si te interesa amor, mi postre favorito es el pastel de fresas que puedes encontrar en el "Café Mew Mew" a un módico costo acompañado de un café o té a tu elección – y aquí habia más publicidad para su negocio, si que estaba chiflado.

- Gracias por tu ayuda número cuatro, pero no la necesitamos, además como el número tres omitió el "¿Te interesa amor?" le quitaremos tres puntos, pero igual me gusta tu iniciativa y tu entusiasmo. ¿Qué hay de ti número dos?

- Bueno, ¿Te interesa amor? La verdad a mi me encanta el chocolate, también las cosas picantes y. . . no es algo que me guste decirle a la gente, pero yo siempre llevo conmigo una barra de chocolate.

- ¿Si no sueles decírselo a nadie, porque lo aceptaste en televisión abierta? – me preguntó Mashiro. . . ese era un buen punto, una gota de sudor resbaló por mi cabeza.

- ¡Porque de verdad es un idiota! – escuche que alguien decía en el público, entonces reconocí la voz de Ishida, ese idiota, después de que había decidido traerlo a él todavía se burlaba de mi.

- Y parece que el concursante número dos sigue causando problemas – canturreó la peli-verde y después se dirigió hacia el chico moreno a mi derecha – ¿Tu qué me dices numero uno?

- ¿Te interesa amor? Mi postre favorito es el coctel de frutas con miel y granola – sonrió.

- Muy nutritivo. . . y natural – convino la chica misteriosa.

- Bueno, me encanta la naturaleza – sonrió, algo había mal con este chico.

- Claro, pero la verdad no les creo mucho esa apariencia que se están formando. . . solo a ti Berry-tan, así que, Neko-chan, siguiente pregunta.

- Respóndeme cariño, ¿Cuál es tu peor característica?

- La verdad, ¿Te interesa amor? Pues, soy apático, irritable, orgulloso, terco, tal vez. . . la gente dice que soy algo agresivo y gruñón.

- Vaaaaya. . . el concursante número dos sí que tiene defectos, pero por el hecho de haberlo aceptado tan fácilmente, ¡En esta ronda te daré diez puntos! – Mashiro me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo y después se dirigió al rubio de la orilla - ¿Qué hay de ti concursante cuatro?

- ¿Te interesa amor? La verdad, ¿Qué defecto vez en mi? Yo no tengo peor característica.

- Este chico es un creído – opinó el alienígena.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó con una venita saltándole en la frente.

- Súmale también agresivo – convino el moreno.

- Concursante número tres. . .

- De acuerdo, ¿Te interesa amor? Bueno, suelo burlarme de los demás, casi todo el tiempo, y quiero destruir a la raza humana, pero no creo que cuente como peor característica - ¡Dios santo! Si este está más desquiciado que Aizen.

- Y el número uno dice. . . – exclamó Mashiro mientras se alejaba lentamente del elfo burlón.

- ¿Te interesa amor? No soy muy agradable con las personas suelo ser algo cínico, pero hay una persona especial que me hace querer cambiar.

- Si esto. . . es bueno escucharlo – comentó con voz temblorosa la chica misteriosa – y. . . Respóndeme cariño, ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

- ¿Yo? Bueno, mi canción favorita es "News from the front" de "Bad Religion", por si te interesa. . . – le dijé, esto resultaba cada vez más incómodo y embarazoso, que bien que al que había traído no había sido mi papá.

- ¡Berry-tan! Te faltó – me reprendió Mashiro así que tuve que terminar la frase.

- Amor.

- ¿Te interesa Amor? – interrumpió el rubio antes de que Mashiro pudiera siquiera tomar aire para la siguiente tanda de tonterías que planeaba decir – Mi canción favorita es "Hakanaku o Towa no Kanashi" de "UVERworld"

- Oh eso está bien ahor. . . – nuevamente Mashiro fue interrumpida.

- Amor. . . si a ti te interesa. . . mi canción favorita es "On the floor" de "Jennifer López" – habló el chico pálido y todos le dirigimos una extraña mirada - ¿Qué? No me vean así, de un tiempo acá se ha vuelto muy popular esa canción – escuche un golpe seco que provenía del público, entre las primeras filas había otros dos sujetos muy parecidos a este tal Kish, uno de ellos se había golpeado la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Interesante, en ese casss. . . – por tercera vez Mashiro fue interrumpida, podía ver como una vena le saltaba en la frente.

- Si te interesa amor. . . mi canción favorita es "Yellow Submarine" y bueno, creo que todos saben de quien es – de acuerdo, en definitiva todos aquí estaban locos ¿Yellow Submarine? ¿Era en serio? Claro, no era que creyese que esa era una mala canción pero... ¡aaaaahh"... mejor olvídenlo.

- Muy bien, ¿Y saben queridos? Detesto que me interrumpan – la cabeza de limón les fulminó con la mirada y luego volvió a sonreír para las cámaras – de todas formas, continuemos con la siguiente pregunta. . . ¿Neko-chan?

- De acuerdo, pero te pido un favor. . . ¿Puedes evitar el pedirme que recite la siguiente pregunta? Es solo que al tener que comenzar la frase con eso de "Respóndeme Cariño" parece como si te lo pidiera a ti y es algo extraño. .

- Vaya, que el programa de hoy todos vienen insultando e interrumpiendo – Mashiro se cruzo de brazos.

- Respóndeme cariño, ¿Cuál dirías que es tu mejor cualidad? – preguntó la chica con voz sensual, o dios santo, ni siquiera la había visto a la cara y ya sentía ganas de llevármela a la. . .

- ¡Responde concursante numero dos! – Mashiro decidió que sería oportuno interrumpir ahora el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Claro, mi mejor cualidad. . . ¿Sabes amor? Yo puedo ser una persona muy amable y caballerosa, solo pídemelo – le respondí con voz, a mi parecer, sensual, la verdad no lo sé, pero las chicas suelen desmayarse cuando utilizo una voz más ronca que la habitual, además me pareció propio responderle de esa forma, después de todo, no era ella la única que debía esforzarse en este programa.

- Si te interesa amor. . . mi mejor cualidad es. . . – pero antes de que el rubio creidito pudiera terminar Mashiro le quitó la toma de la cámara y se puso a gritar.

- ¡Muuuuy bien! Con eso hemos terminando este segmento titulado "Respóndeme Cariño" de todas formas nos estaba quitando mucho tiempo.

- ¡Pero si no nos dejaste contestar la última pregunta a nosotros! – se quejó el elfo volador desde su lugar.

- Porque ya no era necesario, estaban asesinando a mi público de aburrimiento.

- Esa mujer está loca – susurró él alienígena a mi lado, y no dudé en darle la razón.

- De acuerdo, como verdaderamente me aburrió la sesión de preguntas y respuestas y seguramente nuestro rating está por los suelos. . . me toca a mi arreglar este desastre antes de que el productor decida deshacerse de nosotros, así que comenzaremos con este nuevo segmento titulado "Cruciales cinco segundos" – exclamó realmente emocionada – les explico, esto consiste en una seria de preguntas que les haré al azar y tendrán cinco segundos para dar su mejor respuesta. . .

- ¿Eso no es lo que hemos estado haciendo? Dijiste que ya te habías cansado de las preguntas y respuestas.

- ¡No me interrumpas Berry-tan! Es mi programa, no el tuyo, además esta es una sección más extrema, pero no lo sabes porque no me dejaste explicar. . . de todas formas. . . ¡Shinji! ¡Hiyori! Traigan las cuerdas y el aderezo ¡A ellos!

Por un momento creí que la orden de Mashiro no tenía sentido, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna ya tenía a Hiyori encima amenazándome con un puño y con su habitual ceño fruncido, sé que me recordaba a alguien, pero no lograba concentrarme mientras me golpeaba con esa sandalia sucia en el rostro. Traté de luchar por liberarme pero todos mis esfuerzos resultaron en vano, ahora que ya no tenía ninguna clase de poder de shinigami la diferencia de fuerzas era realmente aterradora, traté de visualizar a los otros tres concursantes y pronto me di cuenta que ya Shinji los había inmovilizado atándolos con cuerdas, y que ahora ese loco demente se dirigía hacia mí con esa cara de idiota que siempre mostraba. Una oleada de pánico me invadió _¡Rayos! Sabía que todo esto había sido una farsa, seguro tratarían de completar su malvado plan de trescientos setenta y ocho pasos para dominar la sociedad de almas y el mundo, ¡Ahora sí que estaba en problemas! . . . De acuerdo Ichigo, cálmate, ya te estás poniendo paranoico, de alguna forma te libras de esta_ Voltee hacia el público, donde pude observar a Ishida riendo a carcajadas y sosteniendo una cámara de video entre sus huesudas manos, ¿De dónde habia sacado eso? Me entró una furia incontrolable, que pronto remplazó al pánico, al ver al idiota de Ishida; le lancé una patada en el rostro a Hiyori y traté de levantarme del suelo, tan pronto como estuve de pie comencé a correr por el set tratando de encontrar una salida por la cual poder huir, pero Shinji me tacleó por detrás derribándome al suelo sin compasión, luego procedió a rodearme con la cuerda para inmovilizarme.

Lo siguiente fue que mis brazos estaban atados a mi torso, que me encontraba colgado sobre el foro y cubierto de pies a cabeza de salsa B.B.Q., tanto, que ni siquiera se podía reconocer mi tan llamativo color de cabello. Comencé a retorcerme pero no funcionó, Shinji hacía nudos más apretados que los de los niños exploradores a los que dirigía mi padre en vacaciones. Tras un par de minutos de intentar soltarme me rendí tal y como habían hecho él alienígena y el par de tontos hace un buen rato ya, me dediqué a estar colgado ahí mientras Mashiro continuaba con su explicación del concurso.

- El siguiente juego, como ya pudieron haberlo notado, implica el que nuestros queridos concursantes se encuentren colgados haya arriba, y les iré haciendo una serie de preguntas al azar y ellos tendrán cinco segundos para responderlas antes de que soltemos siete centímetros de la cuerda, con un total de cinco fallos se precipitarán hacia abajo y, bueno. . . no creo que les agrade mucho la idea.

- De acuerdo, entiendo esa parte, pero. . . ¿Por qué razón estamos cubiertos de salsa B.B.Q.? – preguntó el niño bueno, ¿Aoyama era su nombre?

- Pues porque Hiyori se equivocó y no trajo salsa inglesa ¡duh! Aunque personalmente prefiero la salsa de soya porque es la favorita de Félix, Dora y Betty.

- ¿Quiénes son Félix, Dora y Betty? – preguntó Shirogane.

- Pues son ellos quienes les dan el nombre de "CRUCIALES cinco segundos" a la sección, ¡Chicos, les presento a Félix, a Dora y a Betty! – exclamó al tiempo que Shinji empujaba una palanca y una trampilla bajo nosotros se liberaba dando paso a un estanque con tres enormes tiburones.

- ¡Tiburones! – gritamos los cuatro al unísono. Nuevamente comencé a luchar por escapar desesperadamente mientras observaba a los tiburones nadar debajo de mí, Ishida aullaba de la risa entre el público.

- ¿Verdad que resulta divertido? – pregunto Mashiro con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo fue que producción aprobó algo asi? – exclamé, esta enana del demonio me las iba a pagar en cuanto bajara de aquí.

- La verdad este segmento no tiene algo así como el consentimiento de producción, es la primera vez que se juega "Cruciales cinco segundos", los de producción querían algo único que elevara el rating y a mí se me ocurrió esto, pero no te preocupes Berry-tan, te aseguro que no morirás. . . mientras seas un mejor escapista que Houdini – me dijo, esta niña de verdad que no se cansaba de sonreír - ¡Muy bien! ¡Comencemos con el juego! Ahora respondan, ¿Cuál es tu más grande temor en el mundo? ¡Número cuatro!

- ¿Mi más grande temor? Que se lleguen a acabar los espejos en todo el mundo – respondió sin más, con una cara de espanto que, juraría, un hueco estaba frente a él a punto de comérselo. Vaya, este chico le tenía más miedo a caer en un estanque con tiburones que a convertirse en el hazmerreir de todo Japón.

Mashiro comenzó a reír estrepitosamente junto con el extraterrestre, el niño bonito y, si, debo admitirlo, yo también. ¡Hasta el público estalló en carcajadas!

- ¡Ya basta, no es tan divertido! – gruñó Shirogane con el color subiéndosele al rostro.

- De-de-de acuerdo – jadeaba Mashiro aún en el suelo – como nos hiciste reír tanto te salvas. Siguiente pregunta, y va para el número uno, ¿Cuál es tu frase de vida?

- Reutiliza, Reduce y Recicla – contestó rápidamente Aoyama.

- ¡Buu! Que frase tan aburrida, solo por eso te dejaré caer, ¡Kensei! – después de eso, Kensei que se encontraba sobre una plataforma soltó un poco la cuerda de Aoyama para que el cayera siete centímetros hacia abajo.

- ¿Con que alimento te identificas más número dos? – me preguntó Mashiro, ¿Era en serio?

- ¿En serio? – exclamé - ¿Estas bromeando?

- ¡No! Y se te acaba el tiempo – me recordó.

- Aarrrgg, no lo sé, con una zanahoria – le dije recordando el color de mi cabello.

- ¡No! – gritó y yo caí para luego detenerme al igual que le había sucedido a Aoyama, de verdad que la sensación era espantosa – Era la fresa.

- ¡Mashiro! Ni siquiera era una pregunta que tuviera una respuesta definida – me quejé.

- Pero yo creo que eres más una fresa que una zanahoria, Berry-tan – suspiré pesadamente, esta mujer estaba loca – de todas formas, ¡Siguiente pregunta! ¡Y va para los cuatro! ¿Quién es la persona a la que más respetan?

- ¡Al entrenador de kendo! – mencionó Aoyama.

- ¡Yo no respeto a nadie! – exclamó Kishu con enojo.

- ¡A William Shakespeare! – dije, ese era un hombre con mucha imaginación.

- ¡Por supuesto que a mí mismo! – dijo Shirogane con orgullo, vaya si era engreído este sujeto.

- Mala respuesta número cuatro, Kensei sabes que hacer – Shirogane ahora se encontraba a la misma altura que Aoyama y que yo.

- ¡Perdedores! ¡Yo sigo arriba! – canturreó el extraterrestre y pronto también se encontró a nuestra altura, volvíamos a estar parejos - ¿Y eso porque fue?

- Por tu mala actitud competitiva, de todas formas. . . ¡Pregunta para el número tres! ¿De qué color es tu ropa interior?

- ¡Pues era blanca antes de empezar el segundo reto! – de acuerdo, demasiada información.

- ¡Misma pregunta para el concursante número uno! ¿De qué color es MI ropa interior?

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No tengo visión de rayos X – se defendió.

- ¡Pues deberías! ¡Kensei! – y entonces Aoyama cayó otros siete centímetros – ¡Número tres! ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

- ¡Yo no tengo mejores amigos! – negó fervientemente.

- ¡Mentiroso! – gritaron dos sujetos entre el público que se veían casi iguales al elfo volador al lado mío - ¡Déjenlo caer! – y el elfo cayó otro nivel.

- ¿Qué clase de animal de peluche prefieres Berry-tan?

- ¡Yo que voy a saber! ¿Un conejo? – contesté al recordar la gran afición que le tenía Rukia a esas cosas, el público soltó un sonoro "aawww".

- ¿Si pudieras convertirte en algún animal, en que te convertirías concursante número cuatro?

- ¡Pero si yo ya me transformo en un animal! – objetó moviéndose de un lado para otro.

- ¡Pero yo quería una buena respuesta! ¡Kensei! – y Shirogane cayó otro nivel junto con Kish y Aoyama, bien, por lo menos yo no llevaba las de perder.

- ¿Quién es tu héroe favorito número tres?

- ¡Ni siquiera conozco de héroes!

- Me agrada tu respuesta. . .¡Pero si tenemos a Superman, a Spiderman, a la Mujer Maravilla, y también están Goku y Naruto!

- ¿Debo escoger uno? – Mashiro asintió – de acuerdo, Superman.

- Número uno, ¿Saldrías a la calle usando tus bóxers en la cabeza?

- No lo haría, porque bueno, yo no uso bóxers, uso trusas – explicó.

- Qué asco, déjale caer Kensei – pidió Mashiro y con eso el era quien se encontraba más abajo que todos, seguro y si fallaba la siguiente pregunta le arrojarían al estanque con tiburones.

- Berry-tan – canturreó - ¿Cuándo fue que diste tu primer beso?

- ¡Ya te dije que no he dado mi primer beso! – le contesté sintiendo mi cara arder.

- Lo sé, solo quería volver a escucharte decirlo, es que eres tan tierno – sonrió, esa maldita enana – Ahora, esta es una pregunta muy importante y le daré cinco puntos al que me dé una respuesta que me complazca. ¿Ustedes creen que soy hermosa?

- ¡Para nada! – gritamos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Pues que mal! ¡Déjalos caer Kensei! – al mismo tiempo todas las cuerdas se aflojaron y caímos un nivel más, para mala suerte de Aoyama el ya se encontraba en el último nivel, así que la cuerda siguió desenredándose hasta que todos escuchamos un gran "Splash" y después todo el público de Mashiro gritó al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Itadakimasu!

- Oh, qué mala suerte ha tenido nuestro concursante número uno, pero les prometo que no terminará herido. . . no de gravedad, ahora vayamos a unos cortes comerciales mientras desatamos a nuestros concursantes y auxiliamos al número uno, pero no se despeguen que la diversión continua en esto que se llama. . .

- ¿¡Quien será tu cita esta noche! – exclamó todo el público.

- ¡Ayudaaaaa! ¡No quiero morir de esta patética forma! – y ese era Aoyama nadando alrededor del estanque tratando de huir de los tiburones. Su patética huida fue lo último que captó la cámara antes de anunciar que estábamos fuera.

- Muuuuy bien, todos, prepárense para el siguiente segmento, Lisa, libera a nuestros participantes – ordenó Mashiro, Lisa obedientemente empuñó su espada con la intención de cortar nuestras cuerdas.

- ¡Nooooo! ¡Espera, no lo hagas! ¡Nooooo! – gritamos todos al mismo tiempo, pero fue en vano, Lisa cortó nuestras cuerdas y terminamos sumergiéndonos en el estanque de los tiburones junto con Aoyama.

- Está hecho Mashiro.

- Genial, démosles un descanso durante los comerciales, así que dejales en paz Lisa.

- No hay problema.

- ¿Pretenden dejarnos aquí con los tiburones? – exclamó Shirogane.

- Eso mismo – sonrió Mashiro antes de alejarse.

Vaya, esto podría resultarme divertido si no fuese yo el que lo estuviese experimentando, pero mientras se tratara de mi siendo la víctima, juro que lo odiaré y buscaré venganza el resto de mi vida por una humillación tan grande.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, ¿Que les pareció el cápítulo?<em>

_ya se, ya se, fue un fiasco_

_pro bueno que se le va a hacer_

_de todas formas deberían darme puntos por escribir más de 9 000 palabras para un capítulo_

_nos vemos en el siguiente. . ._

_¡Reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Muy bien, esta vez no tengo excusa_

_yo se que demoré bastante_

_y es que sufría de un bloqueo de escritor severo xD_

_pero sin más aquí está!_

_este va para ti VaneCobain!_

_que estuviste insistiendo e insistiendo hasta que al fin me salió la inspiración_

_espero que la disfrutes, y no olvides pasarte por la otra que colgue:_

_Complicaciones en el Set_

_Seguro y esa la recuerdas de algo (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

- Este programa es traído a ustedes gracias a "Café Mew Mew" donde les atendemos con una sonrisa y una taza de café.

- Contrataciones al teléfono 5555265.

- Pregunten por Akasaka y nuestra oferta del mes.

Las cinco chicas que se encontraban haciendo el anuncio guiñaron al mismo tiempo el ojo y sonrieron. Todas llevaban el mismo trajecito de meseras pero en colores diferentes; lo que me parecía más extraño era que usaran un uniforme del mismo color que su cabello, había una alta de cabello lila, una niña pequeña rubia, una chica con lentes y cabello casi del tono de Mashiro, otra con el cabello azul del mismo tono de Ishida y una chica muy linda, pelirroja y de bonita sonrisa. Así que esas eran las chicas que trabajaban para Shirogane, bueno, el sujeto sabía lo que hacía al momento de contratar personal, ahora sabía porque aquel Café resultaba tan popular, no estaba seguro si tendrían buena comida, pero sin duda yo no me negaría a ir si la que me atendiera fuese esa preciosa pelirroja.

Mientras ellas terminaban su anuncio comercial yo me dedique a secar mi cuerpo con la toalla que nos habían proporcionado, diría que era un gesto amable de no ser porque fueron ellos mismos quienes nos lanzaron al agua con esos tiburones, aunque por lo menos me habia deshecho de la mayor parte de salsa B.B.Q. que me cubría, seguí secándome el cabello mientras observaba a la pelirroja del grupo, tenía algo que me llamaba la atención, de verdad que era bella, y sobresalía de entre las demás, por un segundo me pareció que volteaba hacia donde yo me encontraba y su mirada se cruzaba con la mía, pero fue tan corto el momento que opté por pensar que habían sido imaginaciones mías, aún así no podía negar que era una chica muy bella. Mientras me encontraba en mi ensoñación y el resto de los chicos trataba de secarse, Love y Rose aprovecharon para patearnos de vuelta al escenario, en el momento justo en que volvíamos a estar al aire y las chicas se retriaban.

- ¡Y una vez más estamos de regreso a este su programa "¿Quién será tu cita esta noche?"! y como se pudieron dar cuenta ya tenemos a nuestros concursantes de regreso sanos y salvos.

- De hecho, uno de los tiburones arrancó la parte posterior de mis pantalones – comentó Aoyama, y, en efecto, le faltaba toda la parte de atrás de sus pantalones, y el hueco dejaba ver sus bóxers blancos de lunares rojos.

- Bueno, pero eso no interesa número uno, de todas formas, les advertí que en el programa no nos haríamos responsables por cualquier daño que pudiesen sufrir, ustedes firmaron un contrato y ahora no pueden culparme de nada de lo que les pueda suceder – sonrió con suficiencia.

- De todas formas, ¿De qué trata el próximo reto? – pregunto Kish el elfo volador.

- Buena pregunta número tres, y con gusto te la responderé, nuestro siguiente reto se llama "¡Héroe!"

Se hizo un gran silencio en el estudio durante el cual nadie hablo, después escuche a Mashiro carraspear seguido de un golpe en mi nuca.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – me quejé mientras me sobaba la nuca.

- Porque se suponía que ustedes preguntarían de que se trata el reto y entonces yo les contestaría.

- Pues no debemos preguntar nada, de todas formas es tu trabajo el decírnoslo.

- De acuerdo Berry-tan, eres tan insoportable, pero de todas formas te diré. . . nuestro siguiente reto consiste, como su nombre lo indica, en que ustedes nos muestren su faceta de héroe de acción – explicó Mashiro.

- Tu ya has visto mi faceta de héroe de acción – replique.

- ¡Pero eso no convence a nadie! – escuche que gritó Ishida desde el público.

- ¡Cállate idiota! – le respondí y Mashiro procedió a patearme en el culo tirándome al suelo – ¿Y eso porque fue?

- Este es un programa familiar y ya te dije que no voy a estar aguantando todas tus estupideces, ahora déjenme explicar en qué consiste esto. Cada uno tomará un voluntario del público, vamos, háganlo, solo uno, cada quien con una pareja – Mashiro nos alentó a que escogiéramos una pareja pero antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo ella ya estaba en ello – Muy bien, ustedes son demasiado idiotas como para escoger pareja, así que mejor pediremos la participación de las hermosas camareras del café Mew Mew, ustedes, levántense y vengan hacia acá – dijo apuntando a dos de las chicas que antes habían hecho aquel comercial – y tu también Ishida, suelta esa cámara y sube al esenario, más te vale dejar de reir, no estarás tan feliz cuando sepas lo que te espera – le dijo mientras Ishida le pasaba la cámara a un par de sujetos que estaban sentados a un lado suyo, eran los mismos que habían gritado cuando Kishu negó el hecho de tener amigos – ¡Y como comodín tenemos a Lisa! - exclamó completamente extasiada.

Al final Aoyama terminó con Lisa de pareja, Shirogane con la chica del cabello morado que supuestamente trabajaba para él y su amiga de cabellos verdes y grandes gafas redondas estaba emparejada con Kish, por alguna extraña razón Mashiro había decidido que Ishida y yo hacíamos una gran pareja. ¿Por qué era el único que no tenía una chica como acompañante?

- Ahora que ya tienen cada quien a su pareja lo siguiente que tienen que saber es que harán una representación de un momento heroico. Su pareja-voluntario del público irá caminando por la "calle" tranquilamente, cuando repentinamente llegará un "ladrón" y les robará lo que lleven, ustedes concursantes, como buenos ciudadanos que son no pueden dejar pasar algo así, entonces correrán a hacerse con su traje de súper héroe e irán en busca del ladrón para recuperar el objeto que haya sido robado, después regresarán con la "victima" le entregaran el objeto recuperado y su pareja-voluntario del público en agradecimiento les dará un beso, el que tenga el mejor desempeño se lleva los 20 puntos que ofrece este reto – explicó Mashiro, esperen, por un segundo creí escuchar que ella dijo. . . que insinuó que. . .

- ¿¡Un beso! – exclamaron los otros tres chicos, las tres voluntarias del público y el idiota de Ishida, al parecer si habia escuchado bien.

- ¿Estás bromeando Mashiro? ¡Pero si mi pareja es un varón! – repliqué.

- Te dije que te haría pagar en uno de los siguientes retos, y eso es lo que te sacas cuando me molestas, que lo disfrutes Berry-tan – me sonrió – ahora quiero a la primer pareja en posiciones. Recuerda número uno, antes de salir en busca del ladrón debes colocarte tu disfraz de súper héroe buscando en la caja de ahí – explicó indicando hacia una gran caja azul que se encontraba al lado de una farola de utilería y donde también habia un biombo para, supuse, cambiarnos.

- Esto será vergonzoso – me quejé procurando que nadie me escuchara mientras Aoyama comenzaba con su prueba.

El dio un largo suspiro y se paró a un lado de una mesa con unas sillas de utilería que simulaban ser parte del mobiliario de un restaurante en una calle, fingiendo esperar a alguien o algo así; mientras tanto Lisa tomó de mala gana el bolso que le ofrecía Mashiro, se lo colgó bruscamente en el hombro y fue a posicionarse al otro lado, esperando la señal para iniciar con el reto o como fuese que le llamaban a esa ridiculez. Mashiro sacó un silbato de no sé qué lugar, se lo llevó a los labios y sopló fuertemente provocando un sonido ensordecedor y dando inicio al juego. Lisa comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Aoyama de forma casual, como si simplemente estuviese paseando por la ciudad. Tan pronto como pasó por un lado de Aoyama, Kensei apareció "doblando la esquina" traía puesto un jersey a rayas blancas y negras, un gorro de invierno negro y un antifaz del mismo color cubriéndole la parte de arriba del rostro y haciendo juego con sus guantes sin dedos y sus habituales botas militares, pasó corriendo a un lado de Lisa y le arrebató el bolso de las manos haciendo su papel de "ladrón", Lisa soltó un gritito que me pareció tan fuera de lugar como lo sería un Chad conversador o una Mashiro reservada, y seguido de eso cayó de rodillas al suelo en su actuación dramática de "damisela en apuros", Aoyama al ver eso no dudó en ir al rescate y se zambulló en la caja azul de disfraces y luego de unos cuantos segundos le vimos salir por el otro lado del biombo.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro en cuanto le vi, y traté con todas mis fuerzas para no soltar una carcajada que seguramente me costaría otra de esas famosas "Mashiro Patadas" de nuestra anfitriona; Aoyama llevaba puesto un antifaz de un color rosa chillón en el rostro, un sombrero de copa alta, unas botas para lluvia de un llamativo color rosa y una boa de plumas verde fosforescente alrededor del cuello. Vaya que no le había llevado mucho tiempo hacerse con ese ridículo traje de "súper héroe", y tan pronto como salió de detrás del biombo corrió a enfrentar a Kensei, quien no había llegado muy lejos para cuando Aoyama le alcanzó y le hubo golpeado con un paraguas que llevaba en las manos, del que yo no me había percatado, siguió golpeándole en vista de que Kensei no caía rendido, y cuando se hubo cabreado lo suficiente – me refiero a Muguruma, obviamente – le arrebató el paraguas de las manos y le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza que le dejó algo desorientado, Lisa, al ver que su "héroe" no podría recuperar el bolso, tomó cartas en el asunto, y, haciéndose con el paraguas, le dio tremendo golpe en el estomago a Kensei que le dejó encogido en el suelo hecho bolita y sujetándose el estomago con expresión de dolor, al final Lisa tomó el bolso y, para no verse tan mala, se dirigió hacia Aoyama, le tomó de la barbilla y le plantó un beso en los labios.

- Mi héroe – susurró, y seguido de eso se dio la vuelta y se fue muy digna a quien sabe dónde, dejando a un Aoyama completamente rojo y apenado plantado en medio del foro.

- ¡Tiempo! – gritó Mashiro apareciendo en medio del foro – Muy buen desempeño de parte de nuestro concursante número uno, quien hizo nada más que un minuto cuarenta y ocho segundos, muy buen tiempo para alguien como él, quiero decir, no es en plan de ofender número uno, de todas formas, continuemos con nuestro concursante número cuatro, así que por favor pasa de este lado número uno, y tu, número cuatro puedes irte preparando, Zakuro, por favor toma tu bolso y pasa al otro lado del foro – la chica asi lo hizo mientras Kensei volvía a su puesto inicial y Shirogane tomaba posición en donde antes había estado Aoyama, este, ahora se encontraba a un lado mío aún con su ridículo disfraz puesto – ¿Estás listo número cuatro?

- El chico rodó los ojos por toda respuesta y volteó la vista a otra parte.

- Tomaré eso como un sí, la verdad no me interesa mucho si no estás listo así que solo comiencen de una buena vez, ¡Ahora! – gritó y después volvió a soplar ese infernal silbato cerca de mi oído, seguro y planeaba dejarme sordo.

En cuanto escuchó el sonido del silbato, la chica que respondía al nombre de Zakuro comenzó a caminar, de verdad que parecía una modelo con ese andar suave y ondulante, mientras ella caminaba airosa hacia Shirogane este se removía incomodo en su lugar, se rascaba la nuca y después se pasaba la mano por el cabello al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro, pensando no se qué cosas, la verdad me parecía que solo trataba de hacerse el interesante de la misma forma en que Ishida lo hacía cuando hacía ese extraño movimiento y se acomodaba los anteojos. La peli-violeta pasó a Shirogane y le miró con expresión de indiferencia, y tan pronto como se acercó a la "esquina" para dar vuelta Kensei salió a su encuentro para arrebatarle el bolso de las manos, el cual ella entregó sin mucha resistencia, cayendo al suelo con aire de víctima y rogando que atraparan al ladrón; si que sabía actuar pues se veía totalmente diferente a cuando le lanzó esa fría mirada al rubio.

Shirogane corrió, se lanzó hacia la gran caja de utilería y vestuario y al segundo siguiente ya se encontraba corriendo tras de Kensei, usaba una túnica de color verde bosque, unos pantalones blancos, unas botas que le llegaban poco más debajo de la rodilla y que eran del mismo color que los guantes que se había puesto y para rematar todo el conjunto, en la cabeza llevaba un gran sombrero que terminaba en punta y que le colgaba por debajo de los hombros, ¡Por toda la Soul Society! ¡Pero si a este sujeto yo lo conocía! Traje verde, cabello rubio, ojos azules, sombrero chistoso, espada en mano y orejas puntiagudas de elfo. . . bueno, Shirogane ciertamente no las tenía, pero de verdad que yo recordaba unas orejas de elfo, vaya, tal vez el viaje desde Karakura hasta Tokio de verdad me había afectado y en realidad solo eran imaginaciones mías, de todas formas, seguí observando como Ryo corría tras Kensei y al alcanzarlo le brincaba encima tratando de taclearlo, al parecer no fue una mala idea ya que el vizard cayó al suelo seguido por Shirogane, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hacerse con el bolso Kensei se giró sobre sí mismo y le lanzó una fuerte patada alejándolo de él. Ambos se pusieron rápidamente en pie y Shirogane volvió a correr hacia Kensei, ahora blandiendo su espada de utilería al aire, antes de impactarse dio un gran salto y dejó que la espada siguiera su curso golpeando a Kensei en el hombro, éste no pareció inmutarse aún y cuando la espada de plástico se dobló por la mitad.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – preguntó Kensei ya algo cansado de la pelea sin sentido.

- Bueno, todavía me queda un as bajo la manga – dijo sonriendo.

Kensei levantó las cejas, expectante y entonces Shirogante hizo algo que no me hubiese esperado, en un rápido movimiento le arrebató el bolso de las manos al vizard, y antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto el rubio le lanzó un rodillazo a la entrepierna, dejando a Kensei fuera de combate, hecho un ovillo en el suelo y tratando de reprimir los gemidos de dolor.

- Este hecho – informó Ryo mientras caminaba de regreso a donde se encontraba su compañera.

- Vaya, eso debió doler – comenté en un susurro, observando a Kensei aún en el suelo.

- Sin duda alguna – concordó Ishida a un lado mío.

- Aquí esta su bolso bella dama – dijo al tiempo que ayudaba a la chica a levantarse del suelo y le tendía el bolso.

- Muchas gracias caballero, ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle tan noble acción?

- No es necesario – le contestó él – me es suficiente con el hecho de saber que se encuentra usted a salvo y no le ha pasado nada.

- De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos luego, gracias por la ayuda – y tras haber dicho esto, la chica cabeza de betabel se marchó con el mismo andar ondulante de antes dejando a un sorprendido Shirogane a mitad del escenario.

- ¡Tiempo! – exclamó Mashiro sacando al rubio de su trance – eso fue todo, gran desempeño concursante número cuatro, hiciste un sorprendente minuto y medio – le informó.

- ¿Planeas decirle eso a todos? ¿Lo del "gran desempeño"?

- Mira no me presiones que los idiotas que se encargaban del guión no llegaron a tiempo a la última reunión y fueron despedidos.

- ¡Pero es un programa de concursos! Solo necesitas de espontaneidad.

- ¡Kensei! – chilló – Berry-tan esta siendo descortés conmigo – el peli-plata le miró por el rabillo del ojo pero no hizo nada, Mashiro hizo un mohín y después siguió gritando – ¡Como si necesitara tu ayuda! De todas formas número dos, más te vale irte preparando, ¿Dónde está tu compañera?

- Es compañero y él está justo. . . – cuando voltee a donde se suponía que debía estar Ishida no le encontré - ¿Dónde demonios se metió ese idiota de Ishida?

- ¿A quién llamas idiota, bruto? – escuché su voz detrás de mí al mismo tiempo que recibía una patada en la nuca, cuando me giré para reclamarle no pude evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

- ¡Ishida! ¿Qué te ocurrió? – pregunté y después seguí riendo, mientras notaba como una vena comenzaba a saltársele en la frente – ¿Es que le encontraste gusto al travestismo?

Esto resultaba realmente divertido, ahora ya se me había olvidado el hecho de que ese cuatro ojos me había pateado hace un momento, y es que simplemente el verlo vestido de esa forma me provocaba unas enormes ganas de reír. Ishida estaba rojo hasta las orejas; llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con la gran cruz Quincy en azul estampada en todo el frente, zapatos blancos de tacón y labial rojo carmín; se veía tan ridículo vistiendo de esa forma, sin duda los miembros de vestuario se habían divertido mucho con eso, aunque claro, con él no se podía hacer mucho, y a pesar de que ese vestido se hubiese visto bien en cualquier otra persona, sencillamente, Ishida se veía ridículo.

- ¿En serio tengo que participar en una ridiculez así? La verdad no comprendo porque tengo que humillarme en televisión nacional por culpa de ese imbécil – dijo apuntándome mientras yo seguía aullando de la risa, pero en cuanto capté su comentario paré completamente para reclamarle unas cuantas cosas.

- En primer lugar Ishida. . .

- En primer lugar tu ya debiste haber iniciado la prueba hace mucho tiempo, así que ustedes par de idiotas vayan a tomar sus posiciones y en cuanto escuchen el silbato pueden empezar.

Tanto Ishida como yo proferimos un "Hmp" ante toda respuesta.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa y las sillas donde antes se habían posicionado Shirogane y Aoyama y me senté en una de ellas apoyando mi codo en la superficie de la mesa y a su vez mi barbilla en la palma de la mano, esto de verdad era una idiotez, ¿Qué clase de personas veían estos programas? Observé como Ishida caminaba con dificultad hasta el otro lado, obviamente esos tacones no le ayudaban en nada a su –de por sí – deplorable forma de caminar, una vez que estuvo allá todavía se tomo la molestia de sacar un espejo de mano (?) y tratar de arreglar su cabello, sí, creo que empezaba a gustarle eso de usar vestido y colorete. Una vez que hubo terminado y se colgó el bolso del hombro Mashiro alzo los brazos al cielo como diciendo _"Al fin" _y entonces sopló fuertemente el silbato dando inicio a todo esto, Ishida comenzó a caminar trastabillando y tropezando con sus propios pies por todo el camino y yo luchaba por contener las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir.

En cuanto Ishida me pasó Kensei salió a su encuentro para robarle la bolsa, estaba preparado para comenzar con la "persecución" y todo eso, pero me detuve debido a que el imbécil de Ishida se había puesto a forcejear con Kensei por el bolso, la verdad estaban muy reñidos, hasta que Ishida le pisó con el tacón del zapato y le propinó un golpe que le dio de lleno en el rostro; obviamente este idiota no estaba familiarizado con ser la "victima" y dejarse vencer tan fácil, se acomodó el bolso rápidamente y ya estaba preparando su arco Quincy cuando de pronto le vi tambalearse y caer al frente, Mashiro le había golpeado en la cabeza con su taco de aguja y ahora el Quincy se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, Kensei aprovechó para tomar su bolso y salir corriendo, por lo que decidí yo también ponerme en acción. Salté de la silla hacia la gran caja azul detrás del biombo para hacerme con mi disfraz de "superhéroe". Enfundado en unos pantalones ajustados y algo desgastados y raidos de un color negro, decidí que no quería salir vistiendo alguna ridiculez, así que tomé un bulto de ropa y traté de encontrar lo más rápido que pude algo que se viera decente pero que a la vez dijera "mírame, estoy usando un maldito disfraz", tomé un par de botas negras y me las coloque olvidando en mis prisas anudarlas correctamente, las cintas ni siquiera pasaban por la mitad de todos los ojales así que no perdería tiempo en eso, encontré un sweater gris de grandes botones que me puse rápidamente abrochado solo dos de ellos, sobre el cual coloqué una gabardina negra que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y me enrollé una enorme bufanda del color de mi cabello, también encontré una camisa azul de mangas largas que, por falta de tiempo, y al no saber qué hacer con ella terminé anudándome a la cintura.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando comencé a correr nuevamente, ahora con la intención de alcanzar a Kensei, logré pasarle y me interpuse en su camino, el no se detuvo en ningún momento, en cambio decidió atacarme con una patada que por poco y no esquivé, me lanzó un derechazo y yo me agaché evitándolo, traté de tumbarle barriendo mi pierna pero Kensei saltó en el momento justo para evitar caer, en cuanto me volví a incorporar el ya estaba ahí esperándome, corrí hacia él pero me tomó de un brazo y me impulsó hacia adelante haciéndome impactar de lleno en el suelo, volví a levantarme y en esta ocasión le lancé una patada a la altura del rostro, el tomó mi pierna para detenerme, pero aprovechando el impulso que llevaba giré mi cuerpo y alcé mi otra pierna logrando golpearle en un costado, el me soltó al instante y quedamos frente a frente. Kensei arremetió contra mí, yo me giré lo más rápido que pude, quedando ahora de espaldas, y, sin perder mucho tiempo le tomé de un brazo y se lo doblé tras la espalda, al tiempo que con una pierna halaba las suyas para hacerle caer y le empujaba por el hombro con mi otra mano; Kensei terminó de cara al suelo y yo me senté sobre él para impedirle el movimiento, mientras aún le empujaba por el hombro y retenía su brazo tras su espalda.

- Ríndete y entrégame el bolso.

- No voy a entregarte nada – dijo entre dientes mientras luchaba por escapar de mi agarre.

- Dejemos de perder el tiempo Kensei, yo ya he ganado, así que ¿Te rindes? – insistí mientras hacía más presión sobre su hombro.

- Ya te lo dije, no te daré nada – volvió a decir.

- Mira Kensei no estás cooperando y si no me entregas ese bolso. . .

- ¡Berry-tan! No te ensañes con Kensei, es solo un juego, por favor Kensei entrégale el bolso – pidió Mashiro, interrumpiéndome a mitad de la frase y haciéndome volver a la realidad. En la persecución y la pelea habia olvidado por completo que esto no era más que una estúpida actuación para un decadente programa de concursos.

- Como quieras – informé mientras aflojaba mi agarre y me levantaba dejando que Kensei pudiese incorporarse.

En cuanto estuvo de pie, me entregó de mala gana la bolsa y se retiró murmurando improperios por lo bajo y sosteniendo su muñeca derecha entre su mano izquierda. Ahora que tenía el bolso entre mis manos lo único que debía hacer era ir con el idiota de Ishida y entregárselo para que al fin pudiera terminar con esta ridiculez de juego. Caminé hasta él, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados con cara de pocos amigos, me paré en frente suyo y extendí mi brazo con el bolso azul en la mano, esperando a que lo tomara, Ishida le tomó de mala manera y murmuró un_ gracias_ que sonó acido y para nada cortés, bueno estaba hecho, voltee hacia Mashiro esperando a que me diera alguna señal para poder retirarme, pero realmente no esperaba que dijera lo que dijo.

- Bien hecho Berry-tan, ahora solo tienes que recibir un beso de parte de la despampanante chida, anda Uuryu, agradécele como se debe a tu salvador – dijo.

- ¿¡Hacer que! – exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo con los ojos desorbitados.

- Mashiro, en serio, tu no pensaras que. . .

- Claro que pienso en ello número dos, te dije que te la cobraría en el siguiente reto, y aquí esta, ahora haz lo que te ordeno o te expulso del programa, a ambos – amenazo.

- La verdad no me interesa si me expulsas o no – le contesté con sinceridad.

- Pues entonces te obligaré a utilizar la Cutre Hiyori Walker durante un mes sin descanso – informó, y a lo lejos pude escuchar como Hiyori gritaba un "¡Que es súper, imbécil!", desde donde se encontraba – tendrás que hacer de mandadero de Urahara-san por tres años, trabajar en el Café Mew Mew con uniforme incluido – dijo apuntando hacia la niña rubia que se encontraba tras las cámaras y que aún no se había quitado el traje de mesera que utilizó para los comerciales – e ir todos los viernes por las tardes a nuestra guarida a darle mantenimiento.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Estás loca? ¡Yo no haré nada de eso, no puedes obligarme! – le espeté molesto.

- Claro que puedo obligarte, ¿No esuchaste lo de el contrato? ¿Aquel que firmaste antes de iniciar el programa y que te obliga a hacer todo lo que yo quiera que hagas? Creo que deberías de prestar más atención a lo que firmas, ¿Tu no Berry-tan? – me dijo mostrándome el contrato que había sacado de la nada.

- ¿P-p-pero que hay de Ishida? – pregunté, algo desesperado.

- A mí también me hizo firmar el contrato – susurró volteando hacia otra dirección.

- Muy bien número dos, espero que te pongas en ello porque el tiempo sigue corriendo – canturreó mostrándome un reloj de bolsillo que hacía ir de izquierda a derecha con ayuda de la cadena.

Tragué saliva y sentí un sudor frio cubrirme la frente, de verdad esperaba que esto no estuviese pasando, pero lo estaba. Ishida se quedó estático en su lugar, parecía en shock, tal vez algo contrariado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer! Acerque mi rostro al suyo de forma mecánica, y de reojo pude ver como los asistentes se inclinaban hacia adelante en sus butacas para ver, ¡Pero si eran una panda de morbosos inadaptados!¨ Estaba a solo centímetros de los labios de Ishida, cerré fuertemente los ojos y entonces. . .

- ¡Imbécil! – gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, propinándonos mutuamente un puñetazo que nos dejó en K.O. al instante.

Perdí el conocimiento por unos cuantos minutos. Luego me enteré que en ese tiempo Mashiro gritó de felicidad, informando que había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, y que después había pedido que retiraran nuestros cuerpos del escenario central, teniendo como resultado, que Love y Rose salieran con un par de escobas para empujarnos como a la suciedad y al polvo.

- ¿¡Eso fue increíble no creen! – preguntó saltando de la emoción – y aunque el concursante número dos tardó dos minutos diez en poder terminar el juego sin duda sorprendió a todos con esos movimientos durante su pelea y su forma de vestir, ojala Neko-chan esté viendo esto en su camerino, sin duda yo no me lo perdería por nada. Muy bien, de todas formas, vayamos con nuestro último concursante, el número tres, ¿Estás listo? – le preguntó al extraterrestre a lo que este respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – Muy bien, ¡Que comience el juego!

Kishu estaba flotando a un metro del suelo, cruzado de brazos y piernas mientras, mientras que observaba como su compañera de cabellos verdes caminaba de forma alegre hacia él, llevaba la bolsa frente a ella y sonreía continuamente; en cuanto pasó a Kish, Kensei salió a su encuentro, arrebatándole el bolso de las manos y comenzando a correr, el extraño con orejas de elfo fue a buscar un disfraz tomándose toda la calma del mundo, seguido de lo cual salió utilizando unos pantalones que le quedaban poco más arriba de la rodilla y con estampado de cuadros escoceses, unas botas que le quedaban a la mitad del muslo y que dejaban ver unas calcetas blancas con franjas negras, también traía puesta una camiseta con extraños estampados, una camisa igual de cuadros que le quedaba muy grande, unos auriculares alrededor del cuello y unas enormes gafas de sol, en la cabeza llevaba un gorro de invierno de color negro, de acuerdo, al menos sabía que no había quedado con el peor disfraz de todos, y seguro también era un gran consuelo para Aoyama.

Kishu avanzó hacia donde Kensei y se paró frente a él. Mashiro antes había mencionado que él era como un villano o algo por el estilo, por lo que ya me esperaba venir una sorprendente demostración de su fuerza, pero lo que él dijo me dejó totalmente desconcertado.

- ¿Vienes por el bolso? – preguntó Kensei con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Claramente a eso vine – le respondió Kish entre fastidiado y divertido – así que, ¿Podrías entregármelo por favor? – pidió mientras extendía la mano.

Kensei se encogió de hombros y tras evaluarlo por unos segundos cedió – de todas formas ya me había cansado de esto – dijo, al tiempo que le entregaba el bolso al extraterrestre.

- ¿¡Es en serio! – exclamé irritado levantandome del suelo y parandome a un lado de Mashiro – ¡Nosotros tres tuvimos que pelear por esa maldita bolsa y ahora viene este la pide y Kensei se la da así como así!

- ¡Oh! Ya despertaste Berry-tan – dijo Mashiro sonriéndome – Bueno, después de todo, yo nunca dije que necesariamente tenían que pelear por la bolsa, ustedes así lo asumieron, lo que hizo Kishu es correcto.

- Maldita enana desgraciada – susurré por lo bajo.

- Escuche eso número dos – canturreó en respuesta. Desvié la vista y me limité a ver como terminaba el juego Kish.

Este tomó la bolsa y caminó, o mejor dicho, flotó de regreso hacia donde estaba la chica esperándole.

- Aquí tienes tu bolso Lettuce – le sonrió mientras que ella tomaba el objeto entre sus manos.

- Muchas gracias, le agradezco el haberlo recuperado, ¿Cree que haya una forma en la que pueda recompensarle? – preguntó en tono inocente, cuando Kish escuchó esto se quitó los lentes de sol y se acercó al rostro de la chica.

- Bueno, hay una forma – le djio mientras seguía acercándose. Estaba seguro de que la besaría, pero entonces la chica lanzó un gritito y se retiró bruscamente.

- ¡No puedo hacer esto! – gritó y le propinó un buen golpe en el rostro a Kish con el bolso, dejándolo tirado en el suelo - ¡Dios santo! Yo no quería. .. ¡Lo siento! – dijo mientras hacía una profunda reverenicia al ver lo que había provocado.

- No. . . no hay problema – dijo mientras se incorporaba del suelo y se sobaba la mejilla.

- No, claro que es un problema porque. . .

- ¡Kishu! – lo siguiente que iba a decir la chica ya no lo supe debido a que el sujeto entre el público que era muy parecido a Kish se levantó pasándole la cámara de Ishida a su compañero para que siguiera grabando, y después se acercó rápidamente al escenario - ¡Intentaste besar a mi novia! ¡Y esta no te la paso así de fácil!

- Pie, Pie por favor razona. . . Pie no me estas escuchando. . . ¿Pie? – preguntaba el extraterrestre mientras retrocedía lentamente con las manos al frente suyo.

- Será mejor que comiences a correr porque te mato, te juro que te mato – le dijo el llamado Pie mientras se tronaba los nudillos y antes de que pudiera siquiera atacar, Kish ya se encontraba corriendo por todo el escenario con él detrás - ¡Vuelve acá idiota! ¡Enfréntame y no seas cobarde!

- Eso. . . eso no me lo esperaba – solté mi comentario al aire, la verdad sin esperar ser escuchado, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi nuca.

- ¡De acuerdo! Así termina nuestro tercer juego llamado "Héroe" ahora vayamos a unos cortes comerciales, pero no se despeguen que al regresar tendremos el marcador y un nuevo reto al que deberán enfrentarse nuestros concursantes si es que quieren ganarse el corazón de nuestra chica misteriosa - dijo Mashiro que veía fijo a una cámara, mientras de fondo tenía al par de extraterrestres correteando por él lugar – todo esto y más en _¿Quién será tu cita esta noche? _Cuando regresemos del corte, ¡No se vayan!

* * *

><p><em>Y eso fue todo por hoy!<em>

_que les pareció? _

_a mi me agradó eso del "héroe"_

_ese Ichigo, ya se lo había tomado en serio_

_y pobre Kish. . . pero realmente no fue su culpa. . ._

_ah, siento lastima por él_

_pero bueno, ahora quiero pedirles su ayuda para saber que reto poner ahora_

_como les digo no estoy muy bien de imaginación ahora_

_así que de verdad quiero su ayuda (si, me refiero a ti vane)_

_bueno, ahora si, nos leemos!_

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

_De acuerdo, antes que nada quisiera ofrecer mis disculpas por dejar completamente abandona la historia por... ¿Cuanto? ¿Dos, tres años?_

_Se que fue grosero de mi parte y por eso me disculpo._

_Les contaría toda una historia sobre lo que ocurrió para haber dejado así la historia pero se que eso les aburrirá y para nada me hará ganar puntos con ustedes._

_Lo que si, es que quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**, quien hace varios meses me dejó un review pidiéndome que continuara con la historia, la verdad es que tenía bastantes ganas de continuarla y tu me diste ese pequeño empujón que necesitaba para hacerlo con aquel review. Es bastante grato saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo así que esto va para ti._

_Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, la historia surgió por una noche de insomnio y sueños extraños..._

_Por lo demás espero que disfruten la historia C:_

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

En cuanto cortaron el bloque anterior y mandaron a comerciales los maquillistas y vestuaristas nos arrastraron a todos de vuelta a nuestros camerinos y nos ordenaron ponernos unos ridículos vestuarios que parecían del occidente de siglos atrás, no fue sino hasta que me contemplaba en el espejo que me enteré para que nos disfrazaban.

- ¿Romeo y Julieta? – exclamé espantado.

- Exactamente – dijo Shinji. Se encontraba recargado en la pared detrás mío y podía verle reflejado en el espejo – Creo, Kurosaki, que esa ropa te quedaría mejor si no tuvieras ese artificial color de cabello.

- ¡Que es natural! ¡Joder! – exclamé. Ahora el espejo me devolvía la imagen de un Ichigo con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal – de todas formas no entiendo porque estoy haciendo esto, ni siquiera me interesa salir con esa chica, así que ¿Para qué compito?

- ¿En serio no te interesa? – preguntó Shinji, haciéndose, por más, el interesante.

- No, no me interesa – le contesté mientras trataba de arreglar la absurda pluma de mi sombrero que se empeñaba en inclinarse y caer sobre mi rostro.

- Vaya, no me lo esperaba porque, bueno, en realidad ella es muy bonita y pensé que sentirías algo de curiosidad.

- Pues pensaste mal, en realidad no me interesa.

. ¿Ni siquiera un poco? – insistió, mostrándome su sonrisa de pianola.

- No. Ni siquiera un poco – negué, aunque la verdad la curiosidad ya comenzaba a picarme, y puede que Shinji lo haya notado ya que, me pareció, esbozaba una leve sonrisa - ¿Qué clase de chica será ella?

- ¿No decías que no te interesaba?

- ¿A-acaso lo dije en voz alta? – pregunté asustado. Dejando de pelearme con la pluma para voltear a verle.

- Sigues siendo tan ingenuo chiquillo – me sonrió y pronto sentí como mis mejillas se encendían.

- ¡Cállate! – le espeté.

- ¡Chicos! Dos minutos, los quiero en el escenario ahora – nos gritó Lisa asomándose por la puerta.

Le seguí resignado y tras de mi caminaban los otros tres desafortunados. Al observar sus ropas me di cuenta de que no era el único que se veía ridículo, aunque por suerte, ellos se veían aún mas ridículos que yo, al parecer era el favorito de Mashiro, ese pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera, vaya, era el favorito de Mashiro. Salimos al escenario y apenas puse un pie ahí pude escuchar las estruendosas carcajadas de Ishida desde su lugar en el público, al parecer disfrutaba mucho esto, tomó la cámara entre sus manos, seguramente para hacer unos cuantos acercamientos, lo que me molestó a sobre manera, por lo que no dudé en lanzárle a la cara lo más cercano que tuviera, que resultó ser un ladrillo de concreto, después de que impactó contra su cabeza una chica de producción se quejó conmigo por la pérdida del ladrillo.

Trataba de entender el significado de las palabras de Shinji, o el hecho de que de verdad me hubiese empezado a interesar el tener una cita con una chica que no conocía cuando una escandalosa voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Era una voz que conocía bastante bien, que podría reconocer en donde fuera y que resultaba tan molesta que me hacía no querer seguirla escuchando.

- Pruebe nuestra nueva línea de gikongans, cada uno se ajusta perfecto a la personalidad de nuestros clientes, y si lo que usted necesita es un cuerpo artificial tenemos la mejor gama de gigais, solo haga su pedido ya y podrá beneficiarse con nuestros magníficos productos y nuestras increíbles ofertas, recuerde que nuestras líneas siempre están disponibles para usted, o de igual forma puede encontrar más información en nuestra página web, . . – y terminó su anunció con una risa y agitando su abanico frente a su rostro.

De pronto se apareció Tessai susurrando frente a la cámara uno de esos avisos que ponen al final de los comerciales en letras chiquitas y voz bastante rápida a los que de verdad es difícil descifrarles el contenido.

- La tienda de Urahara no se hace responsable si el producto se encuentra en condiciones no opimas, dañado, adulterado y/o cambiado por alguno de los otros productos de nuestra gama que usted no solicito y que de ninguna forma le servirá para nada. Es posible que el pedido tenga retrasos y posibles recargos por el envió en cantidades desorbitantes.

Nuevamente nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares y, nuevamente, las maquillistas se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, la misma chica que se había encargado de mi antes vino a retocarme, volvió a llenarme la cara con base en polvo sin escuchar mis quejas y reclamos, me hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y me miró de forma sugestiva, era oficial, esta chica se me estaba insinuando de una forma demasiado evidente, inclusive temía que en algún momento se me lanzara encima. Volteé a ver a mis "contrincantes" para saber que tal les estaba yendo, la chica que se encargaba de Kish trataba de encontrar el tono indicado que se acomodara al de su piel, tenía que cubrir los moretones que le había dejado su amigo después de que lo hubiese visto tratar de besar a su novia, Ryo y la maquillista que se encargaba de él compartían tips de cuidado para el cabello y a mi derecha, Aoyama sonreía como si nada hacia el público, al voltear hacia allá pude notar que no se veía la silueta de la chica misteriosa detrás de la pantalla que nos dividía ¿Sería acaso que alguien por fin había entrado en razón en este absurdo concurso y se había marchado? No lo creo, aunque hubiese sido así, Mashiro la hubiese retenido contra su voluntad.

Volví la vista al frente cuando la maquillista apretó mi labio inferior para llamar mi atención, me guiñó un ojo y luego se retiró, en ese momento volvían con la cuenta regresiva para que Mashiro diera la bienvenida de nuevo al programa. Me llevé los dedos a mi labio, ¡Eso me había dolido!

- ¡Y estamos de regreso una vez más junto a nuestros apuestos participantes que tendrán que enfrentarse a un nuevo reto, pero antes de eso demos a conocer las puntuaciones de cada uno hasta ahora! – exclamó feliz de la vida, y yo rodé los ojos. Ya no podía soportar todo esto – Veamos el marcador que se encuentra a nuestras espaldas – extendió un brazo hacia atrás, haciendo ademán de que volteáramos a ver.

Lo que había atrás no era una gran pantalla con el marcador, no, en lugar de eso, Shinji, Kensei, Love y Rose, enfundados en apretados vestidos bordados con lentejuelas rosas, con plumas en la cabeza y sobre unos inestables tacones, sostenían cada uno un gran cuadro de cartón con las puntuaciones. Los cuatro estaban rojos hasta las orejas y tenían una expresión en su rostro que decía claramente _"Búrlate y no dudaré en irrumpir en tu casa y asesinarte de una forma brutal", _sus manos – cubiertas con unos guantes largos – temblaban con ira y ansias de venganza.

Sin duda, todo era causa de Mashiro, quien sonreía malévolamente desde su lugar, observando a los cuatro antiguos capitanes y a nosotros, los concursantes, vestidos de esa forma tan ridícula.

- ¿Por qué ellos están…? – comencé diciendo, pero ella me interrumpió.

- Nunca debes apostar contra Mashiro Kuna, recuérdalo Berry-tan – me dijo, sin quitar esa tétrica sonrisa de su rostro – De acuerdo, y las puntuaciones van así, el participante número uno tiene un total de sesenta y siete puntos – Shinji dio un paso al frente, alzando el cartel sobre su cabeza y dejando ver el vello de sus axilas a todo el público.

- Eso es grandioso – festejó Aoyama.

- El participante número dos tiene un total de setenta puntos – anunció Mashiro, y Kensei dio un paso al frente, imitando a Shinji segundos antes.

- Humm.

- El participante número tres tiene setenta y dos puntos, y con eso, la puntuación más alta entre nuestros concursantes.

- Por supuesto, es fácil reconocer cuando alguien es superior a los demás – dijo, flotando despreocupadamente sobre su asiento, con las manos en la nuca.

- Y el cuarto concursante ha obtenido hasta ahora sesenta y tres puntos, siendo él quien tiene el menor puntaje. Lo sentimos número cuatro.

- Ya me recuperaré Mashiro-chan, no te preocupes – dijo el sujeto, sonriendo.

Mashiro decidió ignorarle, después de todo, no creo que ella quisiese que él se recuperara en las puntuaciones…

- Espero que subas tu puntaje numero dos – dijo alegremente.

Pero al parecer, si que estaba interesada en que yo desfalcara al duende de su puesto.

La verdad me lo esperaba, después de descubrir que yo era el favorito de Mashiro suponía que me haría sufrir un infierno lo que quedaba del programa, pero lo que nunca me esperé fue sorprenderme a mí mismo deseando poder ganarle al duende volador para obtener la cita con la chica de la bonita silueta – que es todo lo que había podido ver de ella hasta ahora.

Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente para tratar de ahuyentar esos pensamientos y la pluma de mi sombrero, que tanto había tardado en acomodar volvió a caerme sobre el rostro ¡Joder con este ridículo sombrero! Volví a enzarzarme en una lucha interminable con el por mantenerlo en su lugar sin estorbar.

- De acuerdo mis queridos concursantes, si lo que están pensando es que no es suficiente con solo observar la silueta de nuestra lindísima Neko-chan, pues les diré que eso quedará resuelto en este próximo segmento.

Detuve mi guerra con la pluma – que volvió a caer irremediablemente sobre mi rostro –, en cuanto escuché eso. ¿Mashiro tenía la capacidad para leer mentes? Voltee a ver al resto de los concursantes, quienes parecía se les había iluminado el rostro de la emoción ¿De verdad sería tan bonita la chica?

- ¡Pero alto ahí! – exclamó la peliverde mientras meneaba el dedo índice en negativa – No les será tan fácil verle. Y es por eso que están usando esos disfraces en este momento.

- ¿Por qué ella no querrá vernos viéndonos tan ridículos? – preguntó Shirogane.

- Si… ¡No! – gritó Mashiro, molesta porque hubiesen insultado sus feos disfraces – Ustedes están vestidos así porque para poder ver a su amada deberán subir por una enredadera hasta la ventana donde se encuentra su doncella y dedicarle unos versos de amor.

- ¿Versos? – preguntó Aoyama enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Subir? – inquirió Ryo, seguramente más preocupado por tener que hacer un esfuerzo extra que por alguna otra cosa.

- ¿Amor? – exclamé yo.

¿Tendría que ir a confesarle mi amor a una chica que no conocía de nada?

¿Frente a toda la audiencia?

¿En televisión nacional?

¿¡Usando este absurdo traje!?

Bien, ahora si estaba completamente seguro de que Mashiro trataba de desquitarse por algo que no recordaba haberle hecho, y de que sería el hazmerreir en la escuela el próximo lunes. Por no decir de todo el país.

- ¡Exactamente! Pero no les será tan sencillo chicos. Como pueden apreciar, detrás de mí se encuentra la torre donde estará su bella doncella, y también hay una enredadera y una escalera por la que ustedes podrán subir.

En cuanto vi la torre a la que señalaba Mashiro, me asaltó una pregunta que no pude dejar pasar: ¿Cómo habían montado eso en el estudio y en tan poco tiempo?

Se trataba de una torre enorme. De acuerdo, tal vez de unos tres metros y medio máximo, pero yo seguía queriendo saber cómo habían logrado meter eso en el estudio, o tal vez una mejor pregunta hubiese sido, ¿El techo del estudio siempre había sido tan alto? De cualquier modo, la torre tenía una gran ventana, y justo debajo de ella se extendía un camino de enredaderas, hasta terminar en el suelo. Las enredaderas se enroscaban en una escalera que para mí se veía bastante frágil, y que no estaba seguro de que nos aguantara, pero que obviamente Mashiro nos obligaría a usar.

Otra cosa de la que me percaté, es que Mashiro había ordenado clocar la dichosa torre justo donde se encontraban las trampillas para el estanque de tiburones. Esa enana era diabólica.

- Pero atentos. Una vez que lleguen arriba deberán hacer un despliegue de sus habilidades poéticas frente a su dama para poder ganar su corazón. Para eso tengo estos 4 sobres – Mashiro nos mostró, en efecto, cuatro sobres de distintos colores cada uno – Dentro de cada uno de ellos hay 6 conjuntos de palabras al azar que ustedes deberán incluir en sus versos, por lo menos 5 de ellos. Pueden elegir no hacerlo, pero por cada palabra faltante serán penalizados – nos sonrió.

- O sea, que además de tener que ridiculizarnos en televisión nacional inventándonos algún poema cursi ¿Tenemos que hacerlo con palabras que tú elegiste previamente? – pregunté, cruzándome de brazos. Desafortunadamente la pluma que caía torpemente sobre mi rostro no me permitió dar la impresión que deseaba.

- Exacto Berry-tan, y ya te dije que no hables de esa forma en mi programa – me miró de mala manera, y podría jurar haber escuchado una risilla por parte del duende volador.

- Cállate – le susurré mientras le propinaba un codazo.

- De acuerdo, ahora escojan un sobre.

Mashiro nos tendió los cuatro sobres y nos guiñó un ojo antes de advertirnos que eligiésemos bien. Aoyama fue el primero en estirar la mano hacia los sobres que le ofrecía Mashiro, mientras el resto de nosotros le observábamos expectantes. Tomó el de color amarillo y lo abrió con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro que pronto se transformó en una de descontento. Cuando se percató de que le observábamos trató de sonreírnos, como si nada le estuviese molestando.

Ryou se apresuró a tomar el sobre verde después de haber presenciado el repentino cambio en Masaya, y yo le imité tomando el sobre azul, si esto iba a ser tan malo, por lo menos quería tener la oportunidad de elegir. El duende tomó tranquilamente el sobre anaranjado.

Observé un momento el sobre. Se trataba de un papel común y corriente de color azul, lo despegué cuidadosamente y cuando saqué la hoja que contenía, doblada perfectamente a la mitad, pude sentir un aroma a flores ¿Mashiro no se estaba tomando esto muy en serio? Guardé el sobre en uno de los pliegues de mi ropaje y desdoblé la pequeña hoja para encontrarme con seis conjuntos de palabras escritas con una bonita caligrafía, aunque algo aniñada:

- Beso Picante  
>- Mariposa Refulgiente<br>- Luces Rojas  
>- Estrellas Estrelladas<br>- Chocolate Pisoteado  
>- Futuro Condimentado<p>

¿Acaso era mi imaginación o estas frases no tenían sentido para nada?

- Como pudieron percatarse, las frases realmente fueron elegidas y armadas al azar, de nuestra gran colección – Mashiro alzo una pecera llena de papelitos de colores con palabras en ellos – veamos que tan buenos son improvisando un poema de amor con un montón de frases que no encajan – y volvió a guiñarnos el ojo.

- Esto es absurdo – suspiré.

. Apoyo al naranjo – dijo Ryou cruzándose de brazos. ¿Me había llamado naranjo?

- No me importa lo que digan, y ¡Oh! ¿Acaso escuchan eso? Querido público, esa canción anuncia la entrada de nuestra doncella – canturreó, apuntando a la ventana en la alta torre. Absolutamente todos en el estudio volteamos hacia ese punto, expectantes.

Tal como dijo Mashiro, las cortinas que ocultaban el otro lado de la torre a través de la ventana se abrieron y nos dejaron ver a la chica, que quedó enmarcada por la ventana recubierta de enredaderas justo como una hermosa visión sacada de algún relato fantástico como los que le solía leer a Yuzu y a Karin cuando eran más chicas.

Cuando voltee a ver a los tres tipos a mi lado los descubrí embelesados mirando a la chica sobre la torre, parecía que estuviesen viendo la cosa más bella del mundo.

¿Alguna vez yo me había visto tan idiota como eso?

Nuevamente dirigí mi vista hacia la chica. Estaba usando un vestido rojo granate que hacía juego con el antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro y unos impecables guantes blancos. Llevaba el cabello arreglado en un complicado moño sobre su cabeza y una cascada de rojos caireles caía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

De acuerdo, tampoco podía negarlo. La chica era bastante bonita, aún más de lo que dejaba ver su silueta a través de aquella pantalla. Cuando se percató de los tres imbéciles que le observaban sonrió y les saludó con la mano, aunque parecía algo apenada de que le estuviesen viendo tan fijamente.

- Muy bien chicos, yo se que están totalmente cautivados por la hermosura de nuestra querida gatita –que la verdad no es mucho más bonita que yo– la escuché susurrar – pero debemos comenzar con el juego, así que ¿Quién ya está preparado?

Los cuatro volteamos a vernos entre nosotros, esperando que alguien se ofreciera voluntariamente.

- A ustedes sí que les gusta complicar las cosas chicos – dijo Mashiro haciendo un mohín – de acuerdo, entonces lo decido yo. Concursante uno, pasa al frente – Aoyama caminó hasta la escalera – si estás preparado o si no lo estás esto de todas formas es…

¡Conquistando a Julieta! – terminó el público por ella.

En cuanto Mashiro hizo sonar el silbato Aoyama comenzó a subir la escalera para tratar de conquistar a la chica pelirroja. Yo por mi parte me devanaba los sesos tratando de encontrar una forma de que todas esas palabras sin sentido encajaran adecuadamente. La verdad es que nunca había sido bueno en la clase de Escritura Creativa.

Para cuando Mashiro logró captar mi atención nuevamente – haciéndome caer y deslizarme tres metros más allá de donde me encontraba… con una sola de sus patadas -, yo ya había logrado acomodar las palabras en mi cabeza, aunque aún no me convencía del todo ¿Sería acaso porque de ninguna forma esas palabras se escucharían bien juntas?

- ¡Date prisa número dos! Es tu turno – canturreó.

¿Ya era mi turno? Volteé sorprendido a mí alrededor. Aoyama se encontraba tumbado a un lado de la torre con una cubeta sobre su cabeza, se veía algo aturdido; el duende estaba colgando con las piernas atoradas entre las enredaderas tratando de liberarse; y Shirogane nuevamente luchaba por su vida contra los tiburones. Todos ellos estaban cubiertos por pintura de un desagradable color amarillo chillón, era tan brillante que casi lastimaba la vista.

La bonita chica pelirroja aún se encontraba sobre la torre, se veía entre molesta y apenada, aunque creo que la primer emoción era la dominante.

- ¿Cuándo es que…? – pregunté mientras me ponía en pie y sacudía mis pantalones.

- ¿Acaso importa? Estuviste viendo hacia el público todo el tiempo ¡Ahora date prisa! Nos quedan solo tres minutos para este segmento – y Mashiro amablemente volvió a pateárme, ahora hacia la torre que debía escalar - ¿Estás listo? ¿Listo? ¡Ahora! – dijo sonando el silbato.

Suspiré pesadamente y me acerqué a la escalera, al poner una mano sobre ella me di cuenta de que estaba cubierta por una sustancia resbaladiza, no me interesaba saber que era. Después de unos cuantos resbalones, y que Shinji y Hiyori se dieran por vencidos intentando derribarme con un montón de balones de todo tipo, pude llegar a la mitad…

¡Maldita sea porque era tan difícil!

- ¡Maldita sea porque es tan difícil! – grité, salvándome de otro resbalón.

- No te preocupes, ya casi llegas – me alentó Kish mientras se estiraba todo lo que podía para desatarse.

- Gracias, creo... – quise ser una buena persona y ayudarle a liberarse. Desatoré el nudo que atrapaba su pie. Kish cayó hasta el estanque de agua - ¡Lo siento! – me disculpé.

- ¡Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste a propósito!

De acuerdo, no había sido mi intención enviar al duende de paseo con los tiburones, pero no podía decir que no me había agradado la situación.

Seguí subiendo lo que me quedaba de escalera, como ya no había más esa sustancia resbaladiza se hizo más fácil, y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a frente a la chica pelirroja.

En cuanto la vi me retracté de haber pensado que los chicos eran unos bobos.

La chica que me observaba era aún más bella de cerca; a través de los orificios de su máscara podía ver un par de brillantes ojos castaños, y sus labios – entreabiertos – eran pequeños y rosados; y a pesar del vestido, el cabello y el antifaz, aún era capaz de vislumbrar su cremosa piel en la curvatura de su cuello. Por un momento me perdí en su mirada, y ella pareció ruborizarse un poco, entonces Mashiro decidió que debía interferir y me lanzó su silbato a la cabeza.

- ¡Date prisa! – ordenó – El tiempo sigue corriendo.

- Disculpa si esto suena algo tonto – le dije a la chica en un murmulló viendo todo el tiempo hacia abajo.

Cuando me sentí preparado voltee a verla a los ojos y comencé a recitar lo que me había tomado nueve minutos en ordenar, toda una hazaña tratándose de mí.

Tu _beso picante_, anhelante,  
>sublime como el vuelo de una<em> mariposa refulgente<em>,  
>caliente como las nocturnas <em>luces rojas<em>  
>bajo el oscuro manto de <em>estrellas estrelladas<em>  
>me sabe a gloria.<br>No al _chocolate pisoteado_ del ayer,  
>ni al<em> futuro condimentado<em> que me espera,  
>son efímeros, instantáneos,<br>porque tus labios contra los míos arden…  
>me saben a gloria.<p>

¿Qué pensó el público sobre mi poema?

¿Cuál fue el comentario desagradable de Mashiro?

¿Cómo reaccionó Ishida al escucharlo?

Eso no lo sé, y la verdad no me interesó en lo más mínimo saberlo.

Lo que sí sé es que en ningún momento, mientras recitaba aquello, pude apartar la mirada de la de ella, y su opinión era la única que quería saber en ese momento. La pelirroja – como decidí llamarla a partir de ese momento ya que resultaba bastante absurdo llamarla Neko-chan –, parpadeó un par de veces, y después curvó sus labios en una de las más bellas sonrisas que había visto hasta ahora, mientras posaba una de sus manos enguantadas sobre una de las mías que se aferraba al borde de la ventana de la torre para no caer.

¿Recuerdan cuando pregunté si alguna vez yo había actuado tan idiota?

En ese momento sentí como la sangre comenzaba a galoparse en mis mejillas, y me apresuré a voltear hacia otro lado para que ella no pudiese notarlo. Me sentía tan avergonzado y tan incómodo. Deseaba que dejara de mirarme, pero al mismo tiempo quería que continuase haciéndolo.

- Eso fue bastante lindo – la escuché decir y voltee desconcertado.

Su voz era suave y sensual ¿O eran solo imaginaciones mías al verla vestida de esa forma y sonriéndome? Era una gran diferencia con la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, cuando su voz se escuchaba algo nerviosa y temblorosa.

- Lo siento por esto - me dijo, al tiempo que acariciaba mi mejilla.

¿Por qué habría ella de sentirlo? Por un momento quedé completamente desconcertado, y al segundo siguiente lo estuve aún más cuando ella alzó una cubeta de pintura de color rojo y la dejó caer toda sobre mi cabeza. Perdí el equilibro. Estaba completamente cubierto de pintura y no podía ver nada, mis manos resbalaron de la escalera y sentí como me fui hacia atrás, cayendo estrepitosamente en el estanque de agua fría.

¿Acaso esto tenía algún sentido?

Si es que lo tenía, debían explicármelo para que pudiera entenderlo.

Estaba seguro de que a ella le había gustado mi poema improvisado, me lo había dicho, su sonrisa, junto con las palabras_ "Eso fue bastante lindo" _seguían resonando en mi cabeza, pero entonces, ¿Porque me había atacado con una cubeta de pintura? Estaba completamente desconcertado...

Me había sonreído...

Me había acariciado la mejilla...

Me había atacado con una cubeta de pintura...

Me había dejado caer sin hacer nada...

Lo último que escuché antes de sumergirme por completo bajo el agua en función de mi completo aturdimiento fue la escandalosa voz de Mashiro Kuna diciendo que eso había sido algo espectacular.

* * *

><p><em>De acuerdo ¿Que les pareció?<em>

_Sí, se que no fue tan divertido como los anteriores, lo admito._

_¡Pero compréndanme! Batallé un poco para volver a tomarle el estilo de escritura..._

_Pero pudimos ver al fin la reacción de Ichigo al ver a... Ichigo xD_

_Decidí cambiarle un poco el look y ponerla de cabello largo, aún no estoy muy segura de eso..._

_Diablos, espero no haber estropeado a Kurosaki con esa forma de narrar._

_Respecto a porqué omití la participación de los otros tres fue por el hecho de que me fue bastante complicado armar una composición con todas esas palabras disparatadas, pero si les interesa saber como les fue a el resto con eso puedo arreglar algo._

_Pues bien, esto fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado._

_Trataré de volver a demorar en publicar._

_Diganme sus opiniones con un Review... ustedes saben cuanto bien le hace al alma de un escritor :3_

_¡Nos leemos! ^^_


End file.
